Colt- Bear Essentials
by DH Hana
Summary: Roxie is a squire with a traumatic past. But, when she is forced to spend time at Sanctuary in order to face her fears, life reaches up and slaps her in the face, in the form of the one bear that she can't seem to avoid... Colt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Updated 9/25/17): I try to make my notes all at the beginning and the end so that you don't loose the flow of the story.**

 **For those new to my stories, I write all of my Dark-Hunter fanfics as novella length continuations of the series, as best as I can. I try to avoid making any guesses as to where Sherilynn Kenyon is headed with her series, or over arching story lines. Instead, I simply wrote stories for some of my favorite characters who have yet to have their stories told, so I do guess at their backstory if it hasn't been shared in the DH books yet. Ms Kenyon could easily shatter each one of my stories as new books come out. And, that has in fact happened as I created a story that included Hecate as a character. Then Dragonmark came out and she is referenced in the book. It throws her whole role in my Achilles story out the door in so far as cannon goes. So, please take some of it with a grain of salt. These are just my attempts at giving more characters their happily connected relationships in one form or another.**

 **Also be warned that I do write with Ms Kenyon's foundations of sex, violence and abuse. Though I may cuss a bit more. Depending on the story. They are all rated M for these reasons.** **And be aware that there may be SPOILERS if you have not read the DH series up to Dragonmark.**

 **I started these stories two years ago and my writing has improved. I hope to spend some time going back to my earlier stories and seriously working on rewriting (not content, but fixing grammar and any major cannon issues as they popped in). I also gave all of the stories dates just to help me remember who was where as I wrote them, as several of the stories do overlap a fair amount.**

 **This story, is rather independent. It is the beginning of a cluster of stories that will lean back on characters from this one. I created many of my own characters for these stories. So, headed into this story, please know that the main female character is not from Ms. Kenyon's book series.**

 **If you would like to read my other stories in chronological order, they are:**

 **Achilles (ancient to modern), Deimos, Colt, Kell, Phobos, Morginne, Remi (has a broader timeline), Ethon (falls during Remi)**

 **If you would wish to read things in clumped information, the order is:**

 **Achilles and Remi can be read completely independently, before or after the other clumps. Clump one- Deimos and Phobos. Clump two- Colt and Kell. Clump three- Morginne and Ethon.**

 **So, enough with my crap, on to the story...**

* * *

September, 2001, Texas

Roxanne was fishing through the freezer for some rainbow sherbet while she hummed the melody of her favorite song.

"Got it!" She called.

"Well, hurry up little monster! The movie is about to start!" A deep male voice called from the living room.

Roxie grabbed two spoons and then ran out to jump onto the couch with Uncle Kell. She loved it when her parents left for a weekend every year on their anniversary. It was the only time at home when Uncle Kell would let her stay up really late and eat ice cream for dinner while they watched movies.

She looked forward to this weekend more than Christmas!

Roxie had grown up enough that she was starting to understand that her life was not like other kids. There were so many things about her parents and Uncle Kell that she could not tell her friends at school. But, it was only in the past few months that she was starting to learn the reasons why.

It all started when she was watching a movie about vampires and joked about how Uncle Kell could be a vampire. He never comes out during the day. Ever. And she had noticed that he had teeth like a vampire. He hid them most of the time. But, she had seen him brushing his teeth. But, once she said the joke, everyone in the house stopped and looked at her.

So, Roxie's parents had to sit her down and explain that Uncle Kell was not a vampire, but still just as dangerous to anyone that would want to hurt her or other people. And that she absolutely could not ever tell her friends about him.

Yeah, yeah. Like she would ever want to hurt Uncle Kell. He was the only one who let her do anything fun around the house. And he spoiled her rotten.

So, Roxie settled in, next to him and they opened the tub of sherbet to share as they watched "Spy Kids".

It really didn't take long before Roxie had fallen asleep. Kell smiled down at the 11 year old who fell asleep against him. For as much as she got so excited about getting to stay up late, she never managed to make it more than an hour or two passed her normal bedtime.

The little monster had stolen his heart the day she was born.

Kell had lived many lifetimes as an immortal warrior in the service of the goddess Artemis. But, this was the first where his human assistant was married and had children while living with in his home. Normally, he would have insisted that they get their own house, but this case was unique and he let them stay.

Thomas Kostas and his wife Sandra were good people, and good friends, and they had one really bright little girl.

Kell was getting ready to pick up Roxie and carry her to bed when his phone rang. So, he slid out from under her to answer it.

His heart stopped as he watched the sleeping girl on his couch while listening to the person on the other line.

* * *

January 29, 2016, New Orleans

It was almost 4:00pm as Roxie stood across the street from the famed Sanctuary bar. The locals and tourists knew it as an edgier, rougher hangout with good food, gorgeous looking men and loud music. To the people in her world, it was famous for a whole other reason.

Sanctuary was more than just a bar. It was a safe haven for a lot of the things that go bump in the night.

She watched as people wandered in and out of the bar, completely unaware that the their world is not as safe as they think.

Roxie pulled out a pendant from below her shirt so that she could rub her thumb over the medallion. It had the double bow and arrow mark of the goddess Artemis on it. After all, it was her service that Roxie was committed to for the rest of her life.

She knew the truth. The gods and goddess of the old mythologies were real and many of them are still living. And because of their interventions, a wide range of entities wandered the streets at night. Everything from demons created by various pantheons to Apollites, created by the god Apollo. Though, later, Apollo cursed them over the actions of one jealous queen and her loyal guards.

But, that curse lead to Artemis creating Dark-Hunters, warriors who died in horrific acts of betrayal, who then sell their souls to the goddess in exchange for a single act of revenge, and then spend the rest of eternity as immortal soldiers in her army, whose goal is to hunt down the Apollites that found a way to circumvent Apollo's curse by feeding off of human souls.

Oh, and of course, the desperate king who used dark magic to fuze the Apollite blood of his sons and other innocent victims with that of animals to elongate their lives, thus creating the wide range of Were-Hunters. There are twelve animals that were combined with Apollite blood, each resulted in one line of humans that could turn into animals, or animals that could turn into humans.

As Roxie stood there watching the bar, she cringed. This bar was owned and operated by a family of bears that could look human. Though, as a safe haven, they had others inside of other animal groups as well.

She had no interest in ever interacting with the Were-Hunters, let alone Were-bears. But, unfortunately, she is a human assistant to a Dark-Hunter… a squire. And as a squire, she is overseen by the Squire's Council. The past several months, she has been training to become initiated as a Blood Rites Squire. Basically, the badasses that keep everyone else inline and kill the leaks from going public with the information of their secret world.

To be a Blood Rites Squire was her ultimate goal. Anything less was unacceptable.

But, the asshole in charge of her assessment insisted that she meet him at this location before she begins her last test.

Taking a deep breath, Roxie approached the door.

The bouncer at the door stood back, leaning against the brick wall with his arms crossed and one foot propped up against the wall behind him. As she approached, she noticed that just below his shirt sleeve, the bottom edge of a double bow and arrow tattoo showed. That was a gutsy symbol to get if you are not actually serving Artemis.

The bouncer tilted his head when she looked at the mark.

"See something interesting?"

Roxie grimaced. "Apparently just an animal with a death wish if Artemis catches you with that."

He scoffed. "Who are you with?"

"I am just meeting someone." She moved to enter the bar, but he blocked her.

"Everyone declares themselves before they enter. What family?"

She scowled at him. "What are you talking about? She pulled out her medallion. I don't have family unless you count the Squire's Council or my Dark-Hunter."

The bouncer quickly said something in French over the earpiece and mic system that he wore. Then he let her in.

* * *

As she entered, she moved toward the bar where two men were stocking bottles but stopped to watch her walk up and take a seat.

"What can we get for you?" One man asked, he was tall with black hair and hazel eyes. The other man had shorter black hair and a pair of dark brown eyes that watched her closely.

Roxie's lip curled. "Nothing. I am just here to meet someone."

"And who are you meeting?" He asked.

"That is really none of your business." She replied coldly. Then she took out her phone to start searching her Facebook page in an attempt to not watch the people around her. They were suspicious and she was nervous. Best to not notice long enough to survive this whole day.

It was really hard to ignore them when she could feel all of the eyes on her. Especially the two bartenders.

* * *

Colt didn't know what to make of the new girl that walked in. Dev had asked her about her family affiliations at the door. Fang tried to learn more. But, she was tight lipped and absolutely oozed contempt toward everyone there.

It really made everyone nervous. What business could she have in the bar that she would not be outright with it and how would they all be drug into it? And, she claimed to be a squire?

He watched her. She was attractive enough. She looked to be in her early 20's, but her actual age was difficult to tell. She wore tight jeans, a tight red tank top with a loose black sweater pulled over. Even though the sweater was loose, he could tell she had some serious muscle tone for a woman. Not to say she looked manly, she was very definitely all woman and feminine. But, she seriously worked her muscles. She carried her leather coat that she took off near the door. Her long dark auburn hair was braided down the center of her back. And her deep brown eyes showed an anger of being there. But, it was her full lips that really caught his attention. Lips that just begged to be kissed.

"Well, at least you are punctual." A voice called out behind her.

"Yeah, great. I am here. Now can we leave?" She rolled her eyes at the new comer.

There was a loud clash of plates in the kitchen and Colt could hear Remi starting to hit the roof. So, he ducked into the kitchen to help deal with the mess. Though he glanced back through the door as he turned around the help. His curiosity was peaked. Why was she there?


	2. Chapter 2

Otto sat down in the chair beside Roxie once the noise in the kitchen settled enough to hear his thoughts. "Nope. We are staying right here."

She groaned.

"So, how are things going with Kell?" Otto asked her.

"Fine."

"Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow.

She turned to him. "Listen to me Otto Carvalletti, if you are asking if Kell and I sleep together, the answer is a resounding no."

Dark-Hunters and squires were never allowed to form sexual relationships. Apparently there was some fiasco hundreds of years ago that screwed it up for everyone else. But, because of it, they started a rule where Dark-Hunters could not have Squires of the same gender that they are attracted to. So, having Roxie as the squire for Kell, was exceptionally unusual.

But, it was a natural thing for them. Her father was Kell's squire. She grew up living in his house. And after her parents died when she was 11 years old, Kell refused to let the Squire's Council take her away. He raised her with the help of other squires that they sent over to help with her daytime appointments like school. Kell had become her father and she fought hard to be able to be his squire.

Yet, ever since she turned 18, everyone has been holding their breath that two of them were going to break that rule. Especially since Dark-Hunters were on a run of getting their souls back with the help of some loved one they find. But, Roxie only ever looked at Kell as a father figure, as her friend and someone to protect. Nothing more. Of course, she was more than happy to help Kell get his soul back if he wanted it back. Just as long as it did not involve sex.

Otto glared at her. "You know the penalties if you cross those lines with your Dark-Hunter. Right?"

"Jumping on the crazy train here! He is my father! Eww!" She screwed up her face at the thought of such a thing.

"I just have to check. It's nothing personal Roxie."

That sparked her anger. "Nothing personal? Really? Then why are we here." She demanded.

"Because you need to learn to deal with your past Roxie. You are no help to anyone if you let your emotions cloud your judgement."

"I am a squire to a Dark-Hunter, not a babysitter to a bunch of animals." She stood up to storm off.

Otto grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

"To powder my nose." She pulled her arm free and headed to the restroom.

* * *

"Is she seriously a squire?" Fang asked Otto.

Otto nodded.

"I didn't think that was possible." He growled, then asked. "What is her problem?"

Otto shrugged. "That is her baggage to deal with or share."

Fang eyed Otto. "If her baggage causes us problems, then we have problems with her."

Otto looked the wolf over cooly. "Just give her a chance."

* * *

Roxie washed her face. Was Otto seriously making her stay in this place? Does he even know why she doesn't want to be there? Shaking her head. Of course he does. He is doing this on purpose. He is doing this because he is harder on her for being a Kostas.

Her father was the last male of the Kostas family, the original family to hold the honor of being Blood Rites Squires. She is the last of the line. So, of course, Otto would test her harder than the others. The Carvalletti family is much larger and more powerful now. That has to be the reason. It is some family power play to make her give up and not continue on.

She wouldn't let him scare her away. She had to stay. She had to do what he asked so that she could get her induction to the group that her family started. For her father.

With renewed determination, she came flying out of the restroom, only to run into one of the bartenders.

She gave a low growl, almost inhuman, toward the man. No, not a man, an animal, she reminded herself.

But, he growled back and pushed her against the wall. "Look little girl, if you have a problem with us then you had better just get the hell out. Bar policy 'Come in peace or leave in pieces.' Got it?" That single act sent shivers through her body. She could feel his body heat. Smell his skin. She wanted to nuzzle her face into his neck and taste him. Her eyes widened as she reacted to him in ways that she was completely unprepared for.

Regaining her senses, "I am not the one assaulting anyone." She barked back.

He looked her over. "No, just the one _insulting_ everyone with your disdain. What in the hell did we do to you?"

"I hate bears." She growled deeper, filled with rage.

He didn't flinch. "News flash honey. You are a bear. Just like most of us here."

Roxie shoved him back. "I am nothing like you." Then she pushed past him to return to her seat next to Otto.

"So, what is it that you have deemed as my final task before I am initiated." Roxie glowered at Otto.

Otto arched a brow. "Do you think that you are too high above me to take orders?"

She did not answer. She was too pissed off. The bear, yes, he said us, so he was a bear… he had set her completely on edge. And he knew. He knew that she was a bear. How? No one knew. Not even Otto.

Otto continued. "No one gets a free ride. You have to face your personal issues just like we have all had to. And this is yours. So, your task is to hang out here from 4:00 pm until whatever time that Kell really needs you, every night until you come to terms with your baggage. I will tell you this. The Peltier family are not the ones you hate, but they will protect themselves and their family if you cross any lines."

He put on a pair of sunglasses and paused. "One more thing. If you leave before Kell actually is out on patrol and has a need for you, or you get yourself kicked out of the bar, then you fail the task and don't become a Blood Rites Squire. And that would really suck for you." Then the man left.

Roxie groaned. No wonder why Kell hated Otto. And here, she thought it was just because Otto was friends with Valerius, who Kell hates even more. Birds of a feather, she guessed.

* * *

Colt was furious. How could the girl deny that she was a bear? He could smell her from the moment that she walked in the door. Her anger, her contempt, the denial. And he heard that she really was a squire to the Dark-Hunters?

Were's are not supposed to be squires. That is the point of the whole "human" servant thing… that they are human. And if she is denying it that much, her human form must be her natural form. Otherwise, it would be too much work to try to maintain in daylight, let alone deny.

Yeah, being a Were-anything was no picnic. But, there is just too much too it all to deny it outright. First, there is the whole issue of not being completely human, or Apollite, or anything else. Then, there is fact that Were's are sorcerers, they come into their magic once they hit puberty. Oh, and let's not forget the dangerous and challenging world of Were politics.

Shit, Colt's own father was killed because he was a Kategaria mated to an Arcadian. Unfortunately, his parents were bonded as well as mated. It is a joining of life forces that meant that when his father died, his mother was supposed to die as well. The only thing that saved her at all was that she was pregnant with Colt. So, she sought the help of the Peltier family knowing that once she gave birth, she would die as well and leave him orphaned. If it was not for the Peltiers, he would be dead now. They took him in and raised him.

And even though Papa Bear Peltier was Arcadian as are several of their children, Mama Lo was Kategaria and had a seat on the Omegrion, the ruling council for the Were's. So, they kept the Arcadian side of the family secret up until Mama and Papa died just a few years ago. Politics forced them into secrecy. Politics caused Colt to be abandoned. Yet, despite it all, they took him in anyway. An orphaned Arcadian bear, raised by a publicly Kategaria family. The strength and commitment of family by both his biological parents and his adopted family to see beyond politics and do what was best for their family and their love.

And this girl had the nerve to scowl at them all and deny that she was even a bear?

She had his brain all twisted in knots. But, more than that, she had his blood boiling... not just in anger.

The scent of her hung in the air and it made his body rock hard. He ground his teeth in frustration as he tried to return to work. Screw it. He needed a cold shower. So, he left the bar.

* * *

Roxie moved to a corner table to get comfortable for a while. At least there, she could watch what was going on and not have someone sneak up behind her. Then, she quickly texted Kell, begging him to come up with an excuse to get her out of there.

No reply. Ugh!

After the waitress passed by several times, she finally stopped and told Roxie that she needed to order something or leave so that they could free up the table. And, fearing that Otto would take that as "getting kicked out", Roxie relented and ordered a piece of pie and a soda still sealed. She did not trust them not to put something in the food. The pie at least was in a cabinet where she could watch it get dished and brought over to her.

"Come on Kell, bail me out here." She grumbled to herself.

* * *

It was an hour after sunset, when Kell approached Sanctuary. He was 6'6", very muscular, and had his head shaved where just the faintest of growth showed his hair to naturally be black. He sauntered up to the bear who was supervising the door.

The bear was leaning against the brick wall with his arms crossed as he watched everyone that entered. But, he straightened up when he saw Kell. Preternatural entities generally had a sense of each other in one way or another.

"You are new Dark-Hunter, so I am going to be polite and ask if you are familiar with the rules here?" The bear asked.

Kell nodded. "You won't tell me if there are daimons around. And the whole come in peace… something or other. Yeah, Ash told me. But, I am not here to hunt. I am here for your pissed off squire problem."

That got his attention. "Well then, Dev Peltier." He extended his hand. "Welcome to Sanctuary."

"Dev?" Kell asked, and the other man nodded. Kell smiled. "It is nice to finally meet the man that got Samia to cool her heels. Names Kell." The Dark-Hunter shook his hand. "So, just how much of a problem has she been?"

"Sam or your girl?" Dev laughed.

"Roxie. I already know the handful that Sam could be." Dev raised an eyebrow. "We are just friends bear. I am not an ex, and I have no interest in trying to snake your wife."

Dev nodded hesitantly. "Roxie has been sulking in the corner for a couple of hours. Only eats pie and soda from the can. Like she does not trust us not to spit in her food. She is not starting anything, but the general contempt of everyone is wearing thin on our hospitality."

Kell sighed. "I was hoping that she would at least try to open up here. Has Sam seen her yet?"

"No. But wanna clue us in on whatever experiment that you set off in our bar?" Dev questioned.

Kell tilted his head as he glance at Roxie in the corner to make sure she was alright. "Did your family ever hear about an incident back in 2001 of a family of bears from Alaska killing a couple in a beach house down near Corpus Christi?"

Dev's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, we were part of the hunting party to track down those bears after the Omegrion ruling."

"The people that died were Roxie's parents."

"Oh shit!"

"I don't know if you know the whole story. But, please understand that this is personal and not many know the details. We would like to keep it that way. At least until she is ready to share. However, she needs to face her past and come to terms with who she really is."

Dev sighed. "I will talk to the family and see if we can mellow some of the edge off of everyone's impatience."

"Thanks." Then Kell walked into the bar to try to sooth Roxie's agitation.

Roxie saw him. "There you are! I can't leave until you give me something to do. Please give me something to do!"

Kell smiled and forced Roxie to sit back down while he sat next to her. "No."

Her eyes were wide. "What? Why? You are siding with him? But, you hate Otto and Valerius."

Kell wrapped an arm around Roxie. "No, monster, he is the one siding with me. And, for this, I can over look who his friends are for the time being."

Her indignation and anger took over. "How could you! You did this to me? You understand it more than Otto. At least, I could hope that he did not fully understand, but you… you… ugh!" She hit him in the chest. And he just laughed, then pulled her into his arms and ran his hands over her back while she broke down into tears.

"It's alright Roxanne. You know that I would never hurt you. But, this has to happen little monster. You are coming to an age where you won't be able to hide or ignore who you are any more. And this is a part of your life you must come to terms with before you fully commit to being Blood Rites."


	3. Chapter 3

Colt was starting to pull out the equipment for the house band to start performing in a couple hours. As he did so, he watched the new man hug the bearswan close. What was the Dark-Hunter doing with her? Colt didn't understand why, but there was a twinge of jealousy. It was like the animal in him was becoming possessive of the girl. Ridiculous. He didn't want any woman seriously enough to be jealous. And he certainly did not want _her_. She was insulting, rude, and very obviously wanted nothing to do with Sanctuary or anyone in it.

Her hostility was so thick that even Kyle and Cody kept their distance. No one tried to talk to her, let alone flirt and that was a miracle in this place. Especially for a beautiful woman. That pretty much said it all for her attitude issues.

But there she was, in the arms of a Dark-Hunter as he ran his hand over her back. For a moment, Colt wondered what it would feel like to caress her like that. To sooth her.

But, then two customers started yelling at each other. Colt set down the equipment he was carrying to go deal with the male egos. Colt stepped between the two men and stared them both down.

"This isn't your problem man. Get out of the way so I can kill the asshole that copped a feel on my girl." One man said.

The other man just laughed. "I wasn't the only one copping a feel. She was getting quite a handful in herself."

Colt sighed. "I don't give a shit who grabbed who. You behave in the bar or you get out. Those are the only two options you have. Everything else is my choice and trust me, neither of you will like it."

The man that was being accused of trying to snake off with the woman put his hands up in surrender and started to leave. But, the one who took offense was not letting it go. He started to move forward and Colt stepped in his way. Then, when the guy tried to punch him, Colt shifted out of the range of his fist, grabbed the man's wrist and spun him around with his arm pinned behind his back. Then out the door he went as Colt all but physically threw him out.

Dev laughed as he watched Colt's less than gentle removal of the man. And when he tried to turn around and come in again, Dev stopped him outside.

Colt rolled his eyes at the whole situation. He couldn't imagine getting that worked up over a woman that obviously didn't have any interest in him. But, then he caught a glimpse of the bearswan. His chest tightened. Talk about a woman that didn't have any interest. Damn.

* * *

Kell drove Roxie back to Kyrian's house where they were staying for the time while they were in New Orleans. Kyrian was a former Dark-Hunter himself who had gotten his soul back, thanks to his wife, Amanda. So, not only was his house prepared with rooms for other Dark-Hunters, but he did not drain Kell's powers like another Dark-Hunter would. There were lots of unique challenges to being a Dark-Hunter. The forced isolation was one of the hardest to deal with since they could not congregate with others like themselves, along with the fact that they can never go out in sunlight or they would burn to toast.

Roxie wouldn't look at Kell, she was so angry and hurt.

"Please Roxie, will you talk to me?" He asked.

She just shook her head. She was so confused. Why would he make her stay there? And why in the hell couldn't she get the one bartender out of her head? The way her body reacted to him. The way he smelled. The way his growl skittered across her skin. Oh, and she damn near had an orgasm watching him break up the fight earlier. It was so primal watching him establish dominance over the other two men. Dear gods, it was so unsettling. Was it like that around all bears? She didn't know which people she met in the bar were bears and which weren't, so how would she know?

And damn it, she was being forced to go back there again tomorrow. She was so confused between the insane amount of lust that was racing through her body, but didn't want, and the blood boiling hatred that she had fed for years.

"Monster, come on. I just wanted you to have some time to see that they are not all like the ones that killed your parents."

"Don't." She cut him off. "Don't you dare try to push that on me."

Kell stopped the car and got out. He opened the passenger door and pulled her out until he could force her to look at him. Cupping her face so that he looked in her eyes, he growled at her. "I lost them too. They were my family as well. I still grieve. And I want to protect you. But, the reality is that your mother was an Arcadian bear who mated to my squire after a drunken night out. Fortunately, they fell in love. And they had you."

He took a breath and softened a little. "You _are_ half human and half Arcadian bear. And I tried to let you climb out of your grief on your own and come to accept your mother's side. But, you are too damn stubborn. And, even though you aged more like a human, in the beginning, and that allowed you to not draw too much attention, the fact is that biologically, you are still more bear. There is a reason that you look 21 when you are really 26. And that difference is going to become much more noticeable from this point on in your life. Soon, you will be coming into your first cycle. Kind of like hitting bear puberty, I guess. I don't really understand it. And because I don't understand it, I don't know how to prepare you for that. I don't know how to protect you from the unseen changes and risks."

Tears started to gather in the man's eyes. "Roxie, I can't be your parent for this part. You need a bear or a family of bears that can help you. I should have made you meet them before now, but your anger and hatred always held me back. I can't hold back any more. I am scared that I am already too late to help you."

She was trembling as she fought her own tears. "But, I don't want to be a bear."

He pulled her close. "I know little monster. But, you don't have a choice. And I can't let you be inducted to the Blood Rites until you face this. Because they will learn the truth if they don't already know it. And if you try to keep hiding it, you will end up being the one they hunt down. You have to be honest before you take the oath." He kissed her forehead. "I have always loved you Roxanne, as if you were my own daughter. And I will always love you. But, you need to find a way to love yourself too. All of yourself."

Roxie sniffed back her tears. "So, you lied to me about Ash needing you in New Orleans?"

"Yeah, I lied. The help was appreciated, but I asked to come rather than Ash requesting me."

She hit him. "You suck."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes. But, I also love you."

* * *

The next day, Roxie walked up to the bar with a backpack full of books and things to do while she stayed there for hours on end. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail while she fought against the breeze that had picked up. A winter storm was blowing in and the temperatures had dropped.

As she approached the bouncer, he eyed her wearily.

She took a deep breath. "I have been told that I am required to ask your name today."

He arched an eyebrow. "My name is Dev and no, you are not losing your mind when you think you see me everywhere. I am one of a set of identical quadruplets It might be nice to ask their names too if you meet them. Though, the the really surly one is Remi, no one will mind if you don't try to talk to him. Now, don't start any shit, got it?"

She nodded. Then he let her in. She went back to the corner table where she sat the day before.

Today, she ordered an actual meal and a beer while she read. Another one of Kell's new additions to her orders. Once she had something to do, it was easier to relax to some extent. At least enough to try to pretend that she was not surrounded by bears.

Kell may have wanted her to get to know people, but she was not ready yet. Especially when she kept catching that bartender staring at her. It set her body off every time she saw him. There was something about him that felt like raw animal magnetism. He was around 6'5" and his eyes were brown, almost as dark as hers. His dark hair looked soft, like fur and she wanted to run her fingers through it. And his muscles! Dear gods. He wore a black, long-sleeved t-shirt, but she could still tell that he was absolutely ripped. He was intense.

She opened up a book to read. But, damn, it was a romance book. She was already off the charts hot and bothered by the bear. So, by the time she got to the next steamy scene in the book, she found herself fantasizing that it was her and the bear living out that piece of fiction. But, as she looked up and saw him watching her again, she blushed furiously.

He is a bear! She reminded herself. Stop thinking of him!

She ground her teeth and put that particular book away quickly before she made an absolute fool of herself. So, instead she pulled out the historical study on the life of gladiators. Kell had been a Dacian farmer who was taken by the Roman's and sold into service in the gladiator circuit, after they killed his wife and three children. Kell would not tell her much of his life, just the basics. So, she was trying to learn more. And at least this book did not add to her raging hormones. Sure, they were scantily clad men. But, their lives were brutal.

Between pages, Roxie would look up and watch people from time to time. There were so many people who drifted in and around the place. She didn't know who they all were or even what they all were. Yet, the way that they all interacted, it felt like one giant family. The waitresses were friendly toward their other guests, especially the regulars. The men were gruff, but so was most of the clientele, so they did not really throw anyone off. But, the way they joked and talked with each other. It was almost sweet. She really did not want to admit that. But, she did notice.

She clenched her jaw, trying to maintain her anger. Don't be fooled. They are still animals.

Everyone was getting ready for Mardi Gras, which was supposed to be in a week and a half. Kell had lied to Roxie and told her that his boss, Acheron had wanted him to help patrol during Mardi Gras, and that was the reason that they were in New Orleans. Mardi Gras was a crazy time of year for the city. They had more tourists than they could hold. But, that also made it an all-you-can-eat buffett for the Apollites who turn daimon, choosing to feed on human souls in order to elongate their cursed lives.

Still, even though Roxie and Kell came to New Orleans early, they could not have come at all if Acheron didn't give him the all clear. That meant that Acheron was on board with her emotional torture. Damn them both. And since that is the case, Kell still needed to patrol and do his job. Well, the killing daimons part of his job at least.

Back home, Kell has his house built into the side of a hill. So, the entire first floor functions like a basement, opening up to the backyard. The second floor is actually ground level to the front of the house. Kell keeps the basement sealed with no windows so that he can move about during the daylight hours and not be worried about the sun.

Since Dark-Hunters hunt the things that only live in the dark, gee, brilliant name here… they also have a small issue with burning to death in sunlight, like their prey. Nothing of the first floor opens up to the sun, to keep from risking that. Except for the first floor garage door that leads to his workshop. Kell hand makes weapons. Big, deadly, weapons for his Dark-Hunter brethren. And well, a forge gets pretty damn hot. So, he needs the one door open at night when he is working, to vent the fumes and the heat.

As a child, Roxie was never allowed into his workshop. Now, she enjoys helping him in there. She even became his apprentice when she was 16. She not only helps him, but he lets her go in there to work on some of her own things. She had recently started to explore her artistic side in metal and had created several statues.

Roxie's musing and reading were broken when she heard a woman squeal out her name. "Roxie!"

Samia came running over to hug her.

"Samia? Oh my gods, is it really you? Oh Aunt Sam, I have missed you!" Roxie hugged the woman back, careful not to touch her skin. Samia had empathic abilities where she would feel emotions and see memories through touching skin. So, she always wore gloves and Roxie tried not to add to the struggle of her gift.

"What are you doing here Rock Salt?" Roxie cringed at the nickname Samia had given her after Roxie lost her two front teeth and couldn't say her own name right.

"Kell and Otto are making me hang out here." She groaned. "But, what are you doing here?"

Samia grinned. "I live here. That is why I came down as soon as the sun set. Dev told me you were here last night and I missed you. So, I told him to let me know when you came back." She moved to hug Roxie again.

Roxie stepped back. "I, I- I don't understand. Why would you live here?"

Samia had a look of sympathy on her face. "Roxie, I understand your anger. But, not everyone is like that. These are good people. Amazing enough that I am married now, to Dev. The bear you met at the front door."

Roxie didn't know what to say. Samia was a good friend of Kell's. Another Dark-Hunter, she stopped by once or twice a year to pick up some new weapons. They talked on the phone. Roxie had completely taken over and talked to Samia a lot when she was facing her teenage years. There were certain things that she just did _not_ want to talk to Kell about. Especially boys. Kell had broken more than one thing anytime she mentioned a boy around him.

Samia had been like a real aunt. The fun one that she could share anything with. As she got older, they drifted apart. But, now she is living in Sanctuary? Married to a bear?

Roxie pushed past Sam and headed to the restroom, but then she saw the side door. She really hoped that going out the side just for a few minutes would not break the rules.

She flew out the door as her emotions ripped through her. She felt betrayed. Everyone was siding with the bears.


	4. Chapter 4

Colt heard the door open while he was tossing trash into the dumpster. When he turned around, he saw the bearswan that had everyone on edge. He stopped and watched her.

A storm was rolling in, the temperatures had dropped even further after the sunset. So, he could see her breath. It was heavy and ragged, as she fought back her emotions. She was obviously angry and upset. But, what was it about her that he couldn't take his eyes off of her? Yesterday, when he cornered her, she was so warm and she smelled so intoxicating. But, she had serious issues and he was not real interested in emotional woman troubles. So, he forced himself to return to tossing the bags into the dumpster. Once he was done, he headed for the door.

She jumped when he got closer, wiping away her tears as if she didn't want him to see her cry.

"I don't know what is wrong with you. If you hate us so much, just leave!"

"I can't! If I leave, then I fail my final test and won't be accepted as a Blood Rites Squire." She said as she slumped against the wall.

"Seriously? They are forcing you to stay here, making all of our lives miserable just as a hazing for a freaky secret squire club that probably doesn't matter to anyone anyway?"

"It matters to me!"

"Why? You are a bear, you shouldn't be a squire to begin with!"

"I am not a bear!" She finally broke down. "I can't be a bear. I am a squire. Like my father. I am a Kostas. I have to be Blood Rites."

Colt was losing his patience. He rushed up to her and sniffed at her neck. He could see the chill bumps erupt across her skin as he made her uneasy. "You smell of bear. You are half human and half Arcadian. And you are starting to cycle. How can you deny this of yourself? Everyone in the bar can tell."

Her face was flushing red. She reached up to slap him. But to her surprise, she grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers.

Colt was so stunned that he melted into the kiss without even thinking. Her lips were so soft. The taste of her was utter ecstasy. He moaned as he deepened the kiss and she fisted her hand in his hair.

His hands slid down to her hips to lift her legs around his waist. She moaned. And the sound sent vibrations of pleasure through his body. He was instantly hard for her. In that moment, he wanted her more than anything else in the world. It was a need. It was raw. It was primal.

"Is this what you want?" He groaned between kisses.

She nodded her head and pulled him back for another kiss. She was so demanding that she had him seeing stars. Damn, it had been a few months since he hooked up with a woman.

He used his powers to transport them both, instantly to his room where he had her pushed up against the door while he let his hands drift down to her breasts. She moaned at his touch, and lifted her sweater over her head so that he could reach them better.

Roxie had never been so hot in her life. Why did she want him so badly? The feel of him, the taste of him, the way his hands caressed her body. Her head was spinning. She wanted more. She needed more. She pulled at his black shirt until she had it off of him and she could feel his chiseled muscles. Damn, those were muscles that she could take a bite out of. Everything was so confusing, but she could not focus on anything but the need between them.

But, when she reached for the button of his jeans, he froze for a moment and pulled back. "Be honest. Do you really want this? I know that it is hard to control yourself like this."

She whimpered at his absence from her lips. "Please."

With that, he carried her to his bed, where he used his powers to remove what remained of their clothing.

He dipped his fingers down to the center of her body. He groaned at how wet she already was. Screw the foreplay. They were both too demanding. When he pressed himself toward her body, her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in. Damn, she was hungry. She hissed at the pleasure.

He slowly started to rock his body in and out of her while he buried his face into her neck, licking, nipping and kissing at her soft skin. He could not get enough of her scent, of her taste. She felt like heaven

Roxie was in absolute ecstasy. His very touch scorched her skin. The feel of him inside her splintered her thoughts. And when she did not think that she could handle any more, he used his thumb to rub at her most sensitive spot while he continued to stroke himself inside her. She completely shattered into ribbons of ecstasy. Screaming out in pleasure, her body spasmed around him, spurning his own release as he thrust in hard and fast and joined her in the pleasure of it all.

His powers surged as he climaxed, leaving Colt on a charged high as he collapsed above the girl.

Shit, that was amazing. Her body tingled as all of her tension drained from her and all that was left was the relaxing calm of being so sated.

Until she looked at the man that she had been with. One half of his face was covered in an intricate tattoo that she had not seen before. That jolted her back into reality as she looked around to see that they were in a bedroom. How in the hell?

Fuck, she just slept with a bear. How could she have forgotten what he was, the powers that bears could have, to hide things, to move them places...

"Oh gods. What did you do to me?" She demanded. "I, I,- I don't… can't.. shit."

She scrambled out from under him to start looking for her clothes. Where were her clothes?

"I need my clothes. Now!" She demanded, on the verge of tears. "Why couldn't I stop? Why couldn't I think? What in the hell is wrong with me?"

But, Colt grabbed her arm. He was angry at the yo-yo emotions, she went from angry, to sex, to anger again faster than his head could spin. But, mostly he was confused. Why didn't she use her own magic to bring her clothing back? He looked at her, the confusion on her face, the panic. He quickly used his powers to put their clothing back on them both and cover his facial markings.

"Do you honestly not know what is going on with you?" He asked, his brows creased in concern. He wanted to be angry at her. However, she seemed so lost, he just couldn't bring himself to be angry.

She did not answer. But, the look on her face said it all. This was her first cycle and she truly didn't know what what happening.

He pulled her into his arms. "It will be alright. I am sorry that you don't understand what happened. But, you are safe."

She tensed at first, but relaxed a little after she realized that he was not trying to hurt her. Her mind was racing about what she had just done. She was still angry, but somehow, he was so soothing.

"I don't know how it is that your family did not explain any of this to you, but we can help. Aimee would be a really good person for you to talk to, to understand the female side of things." He spoke into her hair while his thumb rubbed circles in the center of her back.

Colt was hurt. Every animal instinct in him had wanted her. But, she made it really clear that she hated bears. She hated him. And for one brief moment in her arms, he forgot that. However, her reaction afterwards, proved just how much she was driven by biology alone. She never chose him. He just happened to be the guy close to her. And, that hurt him far more than he was prepared for. Still, he would not take it out on her. He wouldn't let himself lash out. She was scared and confused. That wasn't her fault.

Once he could feel that she was starting to pull herself together, he pulled back.

"My name is Colt by the way."

She sniffed a bit. "Roxie."

* * *

Once she was more composed, Colt lead her back into the bar from the house behind it, and through the halls to Aimee's office. He knocked and then walked in, without waiting for the reply. Aimee had a tendency of being focused and not hearing the knocks. Unless she and Fang were up to something, then they listened closely and usually remembered to lock the door. Colt still couldn't bring himself to contemplate that relationship. Who would have thought that a Katagaria wolf and an Arcadian bear could be mated?

Aimee was sitting at her desk. Fang was not there. Thank the gods. That would be beyond awkward.

"Hey Aims. I was hoping you could help with something." Colt said.

"Sure Colt. What's up?" Then Aimee looked away from the computer and froze when she saw Roxie. Her eyes narrowed.

Roxie stayed firm. She was obviously still very uncomfortable with them, but also lost and confused. But, she would not back down. He was impressed with her determination.

Colt sighed. "Aimee. This is Roxie. I don't know what kind of life she has had. But, she just started to cycle and she does not seem to know what is going on."

It was Aimee's turn to look confused. "Is he telling the truth?"

Roxie's voice was flat. "I don't know what you are really talking about. So, how could I know if it is the truth?"

"Who is your family?" Aimee demanded.

"Kell." Roxie answered.

Aimee rolled her eyes. "No. Your bear family?"

Roxie stiffened. "I don't have bear family."

Aimee growled.

Colt jumped in. "Roxie, who raised you?"

"Kell."

"Is Kell the Dark-Hunter that was here yesterday?" He asked. She nodded. For some reason, that made him feel better. There was a reason for the affection between the Dark-Hunter and the bearswan.

"Why would a Dark-Hunter raise a bear?" Aimee asked as Dev walked into the room.

"There you are. I have been looking for you squire girl." Dev grimaced as he realized what he walked in on. "About the Dark-Hunter thing…" Aimee turned her scowl onto her brother.

"Yeah. I told everyone that Roxie was alright and to just give her space. I just didn't share why." Dev continued.

"How would you know why?" Roxie growled.

That pulled all of their attention to her. But, she was slipping back into her anger. Her defense. She would not back down. Especially since Samia told Roxie that he was a bear… and married to Aunt Sam? No, anger is stronger. Don't think about that now.

Dev did not elaborate about Kell being the one to tell him, or that he dug Samia for more details after that. Instead, he ignored her and talked to Colt and Aimee. "Do you both remember the hunt in 2001 when the Omegrion sent out kill orders for a whole bear family from Alaska?"

Colt and Aimee nodded. "The reason for the kill order was that the bear family killed Roxanne's parents in cold blood. Apparently, her mother was part of the family and had been abandoned for being Arcadian. The family was Katagaria and didn't approve of her Arcadian father or his bloodline. But, when she mated to a human squire, word eventually got back to the family and they went after her and her mate. They made enough of a mess of things that it was national news. No one seemed to know about their cub. Except the Dark-Hunters, who kept her safe. She was obviously traumatized. And, so, she had never met a bear other than her mother before last night. Now the Dark-Hunter is hoping that we can help her learn about being a bear."

Colt looked at Roxie who was trembling as she heard Dev speak about her parents, but she ground her teeth trying to keep her strength and anger. So, she was never raised around bears at all? Or any other Were-Hunter? She really was raised by the Dark-Hunter. Damn. No wonder why she was so confused.

Aimee frowned and stood up. "So, no one has helped you learn about any of this?"

"Kell tried, but I wouldn't listen." Roxie said honestly as her eyes dropped to the floor. "They killed my parents. I don't want to know about this stuff." Roxie started for the door.

Aimee stopped her. "Sugar, we all have reasons to hate someone. But, it is important to realize that other people don't deserve that hate. And hating part of yourself is not going to get you anywhere but seriously screwed. None of us want to see you get hurt simply because you don't understand your own body." Aimee put her arm around Roxie and led her out to the bar. "I will get you some pie and a beer and we can talk about what you are going through."

When they made it back to the table where she had been sitting before, Roxie was almost happy to see that Samia was still sitting there, with Kell. They both smiled when they saw Roxie come out with Aimee, Dev and Colt.

Roxie stayed quiet. They were all working together. But, Kell and Sam knew. They knew why she didn't want to be there. She wanted to just cry.

But, her body had betrayed her. Even there, standing in front of Kell, after having sex. Every inch of her wanted to turn around and grab onto Colt. To wrap herself around him and taste his skin. Her stomach was tied in knots and her mind raced in the competing emotions and demanding needs.

She didn't know what to do.

Could she swallow her pride and anger enough to hear what Aimee had to say? Kell obviously trusted her. Samia trusted Dev. Could she do this?

But, it felt like she was betraying her parents. How could she sit with bears after bears killed them?

Kell stood up. "I knew you could do this little monster." He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a tight hug. Roxie was trembling. "You are strong enough for this Roxanne. I have faith in you. Just remember that this isn't about the past as much as it is about your present and future. Please try to be open."

Roxie nodded hesitantly, still unable to find her voice in the chaos of her emotions.

Kell smiled. "I have to go back out to patrol. But, stay here, get to know everyone. Please. You need to know all of this stuff before your body changes."

"Too late." Dev said flatly.

"What?"

Aimee was the one that answered. "She started her cycle already."

He ran a hand over his face. "Oh gods. I really don't want to be here then. I can't handle the thought of anyone hitting on Roxie, let alone…" He visibly shuddered. "I am not prepared for my little monster to grow up." He grumbled as he quickly left the bar. The look of panic and concern on the Dark-Hunter's face actually gave Colt respect for the man. He obviously cared for Roxie as a father, and genuinely seemed to want her to embrace her bear half.

Roxie blushed violently.

Without thinking, Colt leaned over to whisper in her ear. "He's a little over protective. Huh? So, I am assuming that I should not tell him about what just happened?" To his surprise, her blush grew even darker.

It was getting a late enough that Colt needed to get ready for the band to perform. Even though every instinct wanted him to stay and protect Roxie, comfort her, he had to force himself to let the women talk alone. After all, she had shown no real interest in him. She had not even looked directly at him since she bolted out of his bed. He never should have let anything happen between them. He knew better than to trust the urges of a bearswan in heat.

His chest was tight as he turned to walk away, with the taste of her still on his lips. He was such a fool.

Dev returned to watching the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Aimee and Samia spent a long time helping Roxie understand the world of bears, and Were-Hunters in general. There was just so much to learn. It was uncomfortable. Roxie was still very angry and didn't want to hear any of it. But, after what happened with Colt, she could no longer deny that she needed to learn.

Roxie had heard some things over the years. The bulk of what she knew was that her mother was an Arcadian, a Were-animal who held human form as their base, but could change into an animal. But, her family were Katagaria, those were animals in their base form and could change to be human. She knew absolutely nothing about her grandfather except that he was Arcadian as well. And a few bits and pieces of history and that they could use magic.

Apparently, the Peltier family was mixed. Their mother was Katagaria and their father was Arcadian, so the siblings are a mix of both. Unlike her mother's family, they were accepting of each other's forms, though not always of each other's attitudes.

Aimee told Roxie about the rush of emotions and the biological need to mate that comes with cycling. Roxie blushed as she remembered just how much she wanted Colt earlier, without rational thought. He had even asked her if she really wanted him. Twice. And she said yes. Never stopping to question it. It was such an instinctive need.

Oh gods. "Am I going to be like this the whole time that I am cycling?" Roxie started to panic. Was she going to become a nymphomaniac, sleeping with anyone around?

"Yes and no." Aimee said as she took Roxie's hand. "The desire will always be there while you cycle. However, in time, the intensity of it will diminish a little. Your first cycle is always the hardest to control. We can let everyone here know so that they don't take advantage, and my brothers will watch to keep any other clients from trying to take advantage of you as well."

Roxie's face was so red she could not look at the other women.

"No. You can't be serious." Samia exclaimed. "You already did… Who?"

Aimee growled. "Colt. I will kill him."

Roxie reached over and stopped Aimee from leaving to kill him. "It was not his fault. He didn't know any more than I did. He asked me if I honestly wanted it. More than once. I just was not thinking things through." Roxie's eyes started to water.

This was all just too much.

Aimee looked in Roxie's eyes. "Hey, hey, calm down. I won't really kill him. It's just a figure of speech Roxie." Aimee gave her a hug. "I will still tan his hide later, but as long as you are not angry at him, I would say that you are making progress and I don't want to upset that. But, that does mean we are going to have to talk to you about mating."

Roxie stiffened. "I do know about the birds and the bees already."

Samia chuckled. "Obviously, you were practicing that one earlier." Roxie covered her face with her hands.

"Alright, alright, we are not talking about those details." Aimee chided. "I mean being mated. If you do have sex, there is always a chance that you could end up mated to that person. As a Were-bear, you don't get to choose who you get mated to. The Fates do. And that has life long commitment kinds of implications."

Roxie quickly elbowed Aimee in the ribs as she saw Otto enter the bar.

"Ouch! What in the hell was that for?" Aimee growled. Then she saw Otto as well.

"Please don't say anything about this in front of him." Roxie asked quickly and quietly. "The Squire's Council don't know that I am half bear yet."

Aimee's jaw dropped. "How on earth has that been kept secret?"

Roxie pleaded with her eyes but did not speak again as Otto walked up to the women.

Otto sauntered up and crossed his arms as he came to stand in front of the trio of women. "Glad to see you are still here Roxie. And talking to Aimee. That is certainly more improvement than I expected to see from you on your second day."

Roxie forced a smile.

"So, how is it going here at Sanctuary?" He asked.

"Fine. You can go now." Roxie scowled. She really hated the feeling of being investigated. She was already too raw and confused. She didn't need him there to make things worse.

Otto looked her over. "I think that I will stay for a little while. The Howlers are going to start soon. I need a night of heavy metal." And he started to grab a chair to join them.

Roxie growled. "We were having a conversation, a female only conversation." She glared at him.

He paused and then finished sitting in the chair. "Darling, once the music starts you won't be able to finish the conversation. So, I don't feel so bad for interrupting." He grinned.

Aimee leaned over. "He is right. We can continue this conversation tomorrow. I have to get back to work anyway. It was nice to meet you Roxie."

Roxie took a deep breath. "It was nice to meet you too Aimee. And thank you."

* * *

Roxie was surprised when she saw Colt get up on stage and grab a guitar as the band settled in to start playing. He was part of the band?

But, then she thought about it. In all of the rush of lust and then the panic afterwards, she barely registered that he had taken her to his room. And there, he had almost a dozen guitars hanging on the walls with mounted rests. It looked like a music store or studio in there. Complete with a large stereo and mix machine on a table next to his bed.

For some reason, the image of him sitting in bed with headphones on, listening to music while he strummed a guitar entered her mind. It was rather charming.

Shaking her head from the thought, no, she can't forget that he is a bear.

She leaned in to Samia who comforted her through her emotional roller coaster ride. Roxie really had missed Samia. She had always figured that if the Squire's Council ever did get really pushy about Roxie only being allowed to work for a female Dark-Hunter, that she would call Samia and ask if she would let her work with her. Seems that option is no longer on the table if Samia was married and no longer in service to Artemis. Damn.

Roxie realized that in everything, she had not asked Samia for her story. So, she leaned closer and asked. Samia smiled and told her that she and Dev were mated and though Samia technically has possession of her soul, they chose not to return it to her body so that she can keep her immortality. So, she has all the negative sides of being a Dark-Hunter still, but at least she has someone she loves to share that life with. Despite all of her own emotions being at war, Roxie was happy for Samia. She was one person that Roxie always wanted to see happy.

The band played and the bar filled with even more people. The place was packed. Not that she couldn't understand it. The music was great. They were very talented. She couldn't help herself from watching Colt. He really was a gorgeous looking man. And the peace that he seemed to feel while he played guitar, it touched her. Of course, the fact that she kept remembering the feel of him, the taste of him. Oh gods, she wanted to run up to the stage and drag him back to his room for another round.

She dropped her eyes and looked for something the do to help with the lust that flooded her. So, she grabbed a fork. She discretely palmed the utensil and pressed the prongs into the flesh of her right hand, hoping the pain would distract her from her other thoughts. It helped for a while.

As the songs continued, they helped break Roxie from her thoughts, from her fears. She just melted into the music and memories of Colt's body against hers. Roxie was starting to settle into this strange demand from Kell and Otto to just hang out at Sanctuary. But, as another song was kicking into gear, her left hand started to burn. At first, she tried to ignore it, thinking it was from the fork. But, no, it was the other hand and the pain intensified. Shaking her hand and grabbing a glass of water quickly, to pour water over it, she looked down and froze.

Samia grabbed her hand and looked at it, then looked up. Roxie followed her gaze to see Colt, who had stopped playing his guitar as he shook at his right hand. As Roxie watched, the entire band noticed the movements and scowled. The band stopped performing as everyone on stage gathered around Colt and then started laughing while he left the stage in a hurry for the restroom with a deep frown on his face. The band picked back up and started another song without him, still laughing.

"Well that was strange." Otto said. "Wonder what happened to the guitar player." He appeared to be oblivious to anything with Roxie and Samia.

Samia grabbed Roxie's hand and pulled her away from the table. "Roxie, why don't we talk back in my room."

Roxie let the woman drag her away, very confused and starting to panic. Her hand still hurt, but it couldn't be a coincidence that Colt had something happen to his hand at the same time. What was going on?

Instead of going to Samia's room, Sam took her back to Aimee's office. "Oh, we have a problem of epic proportions."

"What did you do?" Aimee looked at Roxie.

"I didn't do anything. I was behaving. I swear! I was just sitting at the table, listening to the music."

Colt came barging into the office. "This… What… You?" He growled as he ran his hands through his soft black hair.

Samia finally cut him off. "So, we need to have that discussion about mating _now_."

Aimee's jaw dropped. She grabbed Colt's hand and Roxie could see that he had a mark on the palm of his hand. Then Aimee grabbed Roxie's hand, it was the first time that Roxie was able to see her hand without Otto there or Samia grabbing on to it. It was a mark, like a brand of sorts, etched into her skin. It looked the same as Colt's.

"Oh gods." Aimee exhaled. Aimee shook her head. "At this point, it is a discussion for the two of them to have." She pointed to Colt and Roxie. "Colt, why don't you take her to your room and talk?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this yet Aims."

Samia gave a half laugh. "Too late buddy. You stopped playing in the middle of a song when that mark appeared. Everyone stopped and looked to see why. You can't get much more public than that."

Colt looked at Roxie. She was quiet. Dead quiet. It was obvious that she was overwhelmed and confused. He didn't know what to say to her.

Colt scowled. "Come on Roxie. We should talk." He reached over to touch her arm and flashed her to his room.

* * *

"Stop doing that! It is just weird to be in one place and then be in another in the blink of an eye." She scolded. "And it feels creepy."

He did not react to her words at all. He simply sat at the edge of his bed with a look on his face as if someone just told him he has cancer. He looked down at the mark on his hand and ran a finger over the mark.

Roxie didn't know what to do. She did not know where to start asking questions. She was terrified of what the answers were. Earlier, Aimee had said that mating had life long consequences. And, here she was, in a room with a bear to talk about these kinds of topics. Ugh.

Colt looked up and realized that she was still standing there, looking at him. He got up. "Here, sit down." She stiffened. "Please. This will be a lot to learn."

Then he grabbed the rolling chair at his music table and sat across from her so they could talk face to face. Though the look on his face made her feel so uncomfortable, that she looked down at the mark on her hand.

"It's called a mating mark." He finally spoke. "It shows up sometime after having sex with the person that the Fates have chosen as your mate."

Roxie traced the image with her finger, studying it. He continued. "Each couples mark is slightly different from the others. But, they are identical to each other."

She looked up. He offered his hand for her to look at. The two images were identical, just on opposite hands.

"So… this means that you and I are mated?" She was hesitant and scared.

Colts face softened. "Yes and no. It means that we are chosen as mates. We have three weeks to decide if we actually want to be mated and complete the ritual. If we do, then we are mated for the rest of our lives."

"But, there is a way out of this?" She sounded rather relieved.

That just made Colt's heart sink even more. "If that is your wish, but you should know that you won't ever have another chance to have children, for as long as I live." He said.

Roxie could not help but hear the sadness in his voice. She didn't know what to do. This whole world was so new to her, she had spent so long hating bears. Even here, at Sanctuary, it was not until she kissed him and he took her to Aimee that she started to even try. She still had a gut reaction to hate bears. But, she was starting to at least try. He was the one that got her to open up. Yet, she barely knew him. Was that part of this mating thing too? The connection?

"If I did say no. Then you won't ever have kids either?" She asked.

He shrugged. "You could say that. From this point forward, I will never be able to have sex with any other woman. If you agree to complete the mating ritual, we can have kids. If you don't, then, we don't have kids. Either way, I will essentially be a eunuch with anyone but you if you choose to complete the ritual. But, that decision is all in your hands."

"What?" Roxie covered her mouth. "You aren't serious are you?"

Again he shrugged. Colt was trying really hard not to scare her. This was a huge fucking decision on his life. But, everything is in the female's hands. She has to agree to it, fully, willingly. She either accepts him or he is celibate for the rest of his life.

So, the future of his sex life rests with a woman who hates bears for killing her parents, and only slept with him because of some biological need. Shit, she did not even know his name until afterwards. So, she sure as hell would not care about him or his needs.

Oh dear gods, what did Roxie get herself into? He is a bear. A bear! One who lives in New Orleans. She is a squire, a squire to a Dark-Hunter who lives in Texas. Not just a Dark-Hunter who lives in Texas, but a seriously protective Dark-Hunter who would absolutely rip Colt apart if he found out about this. Colt would be gator bait. And what would the Squire's Council say? But, she only has three weeks to decide about a life altering commitment to a bear that she just met. And if she says no, she royally fucks him over. Talk about a guilt trip. Ugh!

The two of them sat there quietly contemplating their choices, their futures, it seemed like hours before she looked down to notice that in showing his hand to her, they had both started to look at each other's marks. Caressing each other's skin. Their hands were side by side. Their heads drawn close and faces only inches apart as they studied the symbols of their future.

As they sat there, so close. She wanted to climb back into his arms. Why wasn't she scared of him? She didn't hate him. At least not _him_.

She was still not entirely sure about the rest. But, there was something about Colt that she trusted. He was intense. He was just as demanding with her as she had been with him earlier. But, since then, he had been sweet and caring, uncertain even.

Roxie lifted her hand to cup his face and look into his dark eyes. "Why is it that I trust you so much?"

His lips slid up into a smirk. "I did not realize you trusted me at all. You keep saying how much you hate bears. And you barely look at me."

She shook her head and then moved forward to straddle his lap. "I never would have let you touch me at all, if I did not trust you." Then she kissed him.

He moaned at the taste of her lips. She was as delicious as honey. He reached to cup her round backside to pull her closer. His erection was growing quickly through the pleasure of it all.

However, they were interrupted by someone knocking at his door. They did not wait for an answer, they just walked in. All of them. The entire band.

Roxie immediately turned her head in embarrassment and moved to climb off. But, Colt held her there.

"Get out." He growled.

"No way. We want to meet this woman that got you marked." Angel, the lead singer of the band, said. They all laughed.

"Can't you see we were in the middle of something?" Colt questioned.

The drummer, Damien, laughed. "You still had your clothes on. So, it wasn't that important."

Colt finally let Roxie go so she could climb off of his lap. But, he stood between her and the band. His anger was starting to boil over. This was intensely private and personal. He was embarrassed, but he was furious that they showed so little respect for Roxie. She was still so new and overwhelmed. And she could not even look at them yet.

"Show some respect for my mate." Colt's voice was low and demanding.

"Damn boy, keep it cool." Someone said.

His rage took over and he turned himself into a bear. A full sized brown bear. And when he stood on his back legs, his head had to tilt down to allow him to fit.

"OK, OK. We will meet her later Yogi Bear. No need to get all huffy." And they finally left.

When he turned back to his human form, he turned to check on Roxie. She was frozen, her face was pale and she just stared at him. Shit!

"I am sorry. Shit. Really, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Colt tried to approach her but she backed away quickly.

"I, I- I need to go now." She stammered and then ran for the door.

She did not really know where she was going, she just had a vague memory of where Colt had led her the first time she left his room. She found the stairs and all but ran through the house to the door that lead into the kitchen for the bar. She passed other people and animals on the way that only made her nerves more on edge. By the time she made it to her table where Kell was sitting with Otto and Samia, she was nearly in hysterics.

"Please, I need to go now. Please let me go now." She grabbed Kell's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Kell scooped her up and carried her the car. Once he set her down, he looked her over head to toe to make sure she was alright. His anger was top tier as he searched for a reason for Roxie to be so shaken. Until he got to her hands and she kept her left hand clenched.

"What happened?" He roared.

She didn't answer. But, he pulled her fingers open and saw the mark. His jaw dropped.

Kell was going to kill whoever it was that held the same mark. Then she would be free to mate again and have children. Later. When she is ready. With a man that does not make his girl cry.

He started for the bar and she tried to stop him. "Please don't."

But, he was not listening. He walked back into the bar. There were very few people left after the band had wrapped up. Most of them were preternatural of some kind, so he was not terribly worried about making a scene.

Samia stood up hesitantly. "Now Kell, I told you that she was learning."

"You didn't tell me about this Sam." He bellowed.

She actually looked sheepish. "Well, that was not for me to tell you."

Kell started to stalk up to her. "Who was it?" He demanded.

But, Dev stood in his path. "She is my mate. I don't know what this is about and I don't care. But, you will not touch her."

Kell snarled. "And you are only alive right now because I know that it was not you."

"It was me." Colt said as he walked out of the kitchen. "I am sorry Roxie. I swear it." He said as he watched her by the door. Tears pooled in her eyes.

But, Kell turned on him and grabbed him to throw him to the ground. Colt did not even try to defend himself. He deserved the punishment. The Dark-Hunter got in a couple of punches before Roxie was there to pull back on Kell's arm. "Stop it! Please stop!" But, as Kell fought her off, she tripped and fell. That finally snapped Kell's attention.

"I am sorry monster. I didn't mean to hurt you." He soothed as she collapsed into tears.

But, she reached up and punched him in the shoulder. "This is your fault! You forced me to come here. Forced me to stay here. You wanted me to get to know people. But, you didn't tell me anything before hand. You didn't tell them anything before hand. So, the whole thing exploded into one giant mess. And hurting Colt won't change anything."

"It will make me feel better." He growled. "And free you to mate again after he dies."

"Well, it won't make me feel better. And, I don't want you to hurt him."

"Your mated?" Otto questioned. "Shit, that did not take long."

She spun on him faster than a heartbeat. "What? You knew?"

He scowled down at her. "You did not really think that your father managed to keep your mother a complete secret from the Council did you?"

Roxie was stunned. They knew? How does everyone know?

Otto shrugged. "That is why your training has taken so long and we agreed to this plan of having you here. You need to face both sides of who you are so that you can choose between them, fully understanding both choices and their repercussions."

She stood up and slapped the squire. "All of you! You are all forcing this on me. It wasn't bad enough that I saw my parents get ripped apart when I was a child? Now you all feel that you have the right to force me to become the beast that destroyed my life?"

Colt finally got up off of the floor. He could barely breath after hearing what she said. No wonder she has had such extreme anger toward bears. All he wanted was to sooth her, to wrap his arms around her again and show her that he was not like the bears she saw.

"Roxie, wait." He moved to run after her. But, Kell cut him off.

"What happened?"

"I think you know how the mark shows up." Colt snarled. Then tried to make his way after her.

Kell grabbed his arm. "Not that part. I seriously don't want to know that part. Why is she upset?"

Just then, a couple of the band members made their way out to the bar.

"Hey there Yogi Bear. Are you out of your room so soon?" Teddy chuckled.

Colt spun around and grabbed a bottle off of the table nearby and threw it at the jaguar.

"What the fuck?" He questioned.

Colt pointed to them. "You want to know why she is upset. It's because these assholes barged into my room while we were talking, completely disrespecting the emotions involved, or her, and when it pissed me off, I turned bear, in front of her. I didn't know it would freak her out so much. I was only trying to get them to leave and give her space. I didn't know."

"Kell, you go take care of the girl. I will take care of the jack asses here." Dev stepped forward. "Although, I may just tie them up and let Colt rip them apart."

Kell was not real happy about any of it. But, the bears level of anger, at his own friends, over the events, did lend credence to his claims that he was defending her privacy when he just lost control. Kell knew how much that would upset Roxie. And the fact that despite seeing him become a bear, Roxie didn't want the boy hurt. That is all that gave Kell the strength to leave the bar and not rip everyone apart for hurting his little monster.

Kell went out to the car. Roxie was already in the passenger seat, with the seat leaned back so she could curl up with the blanket that they always keep in the back. She faced away from Kell, but he did not push. He started the car and held her hand, comfortingly, as he drove to Kyrian's house.

* * *

Colt was in the bar, helping to stock the extra supplies. As Mardi Gras drew closer, their crowds grew larger. He was still fuming over the way that his supposed friends had barged in and ruined everything in the early morning hours. He was so angry that Remi even suggested that he take a chill.

Remi was one of the quads with Dev and he had his own seriously screwed up issues to deal with. The last few months, he has been actually taking off on his days off. He just borrows a Harley from one of the other residents of the house and gets out of dodge. No one knows where he goes or what he does. But, for the first time in years, he has become moderately tolerable.

So, when Remi is suggesting that Colt borrow the bike and blow off some steam… one of two things is about to happen. One, hell is about the freeze over. Or two, Colt is about to commit murder on someone that the family would prefer to spare. People they don't care about, well, they just look the other way.

Colt worked silently, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Most of his bruises had healed already, but his busted lip was still sore. As he finished unloading one of the crates of bottles, he moved the crate out from behind the bar. On a shelf behind that was a black backpack similar to the one that he saw Roxie with the night before. As he thought about it, everything was so screwed up that he did not remember her leaving with it. And the whole thing smelled of her.

He pulled the bag out and looked through it quickly. A small smile pulled at his lips as he found a collection of photos of Roxie and Kell. It was definitely hers.

Colt gathered the bag back together and took it to his room. He knew that he was snooping, but he did not care. There was something about Roxie that touched him, made him want to know more about her. And after what happened last night, he was not sure she would ever talk to him again.

He sat on his bed as he opened the bag again. He inhaled her scent as he started to look through the contents. Underneath her leather jacket that she had shoved into the top of the bag, he found several books. There were a couple from Kinley MacGregor. Apparently, she likes romances. However, there were also a couple of non-fiction books about Ancient history and mythology. There was even a journal book full of poems, quotes, and short musings. But, what surprised him the most were her sketch pads. She had several of them. They were filled with all sorts of sketches of people and places.

She even had a few of Sanctuary. And one of Colt. He smiled.

She had noticed him after all, enough to sketch him. She was really good. Tears pricked the back of his eyes. She had an artist's soul. And he had not had a chance to get to know that side of her. How could someone he barely knew, touch him so deeply? His heart was broken at the thought of her hating him.

Looking back at the photos that she kept, Colt took out his phone to capture a picture of her. Yeah, it might be a little creepy stalkerish. But, in case he never sees her again, he wanted to remember the woman that marked him in more ways than one.

Colt found himself hoping that she would come back to the bar, at least to pick up the bag.

Unfortunately, she did not show up at the bar that day, or the next. As each day passed, his anger grew.

* * *

"Hey there monster." Kell said as he knocked on Roxie's door. It had been two days since she received her mating mark. But, she refused to come out of her room in Kyrian's house. "I brought rainbow sherbet, with two spoons." He said as he walked in.

At least that succeeded in getting a sound out of her. It wasn't a whole laugh, but it was something. That had always been their thing.

He sat next to her on the bed and opened the tub. She looked awful. Her beautiful auburn hair was a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen. He had been crying a lot. He didn't need to see it to know it. His heart broke for her. He had not seen her this distraught since her parents died. And Kell did not know what to do. He hated himself for pushing her so hard. But, he never wanted this. He just wanted her to learn about it all.

He opened the tub and showed her the two spoons. She gave a half smile. Then she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. He set down the ice cream to wrap his arms around her.

"Am I crazy?" She asked.

"Well, you do put up with me. So, I would say that being a little crazy is in the job description."

She sighed.

"Oh, come on. That was a joke Roxanne. What is it that you really want to know?"

She shook her head. "You will just get mad."

Kell smiled. "You really like him don't you?"

"But he's a bear! It's like I have Stockholm syndrome or something.". She whined.

"No monster. He is nothing like your mother's family."

She sniffed. "I feel like I am betraying them. How could I want to be with a bear after what they did?"

"Gods, no. You are not betraying anyone." He hugged her tighter. "Your father loved your mother. And she was a bear. And they both loved you, more than I could ever begin to explain. They loved you as the girl _and_ as the bear. You parents would never have wanted you to hurt like this. All they ever wanted for you was to be strong, and safe, and to see you smile."

Kell wiped her tears away. "What happened was wrong on so many levels. Even in the world of bears and Were-animals in general. The bears that killed your parents were tried, condemned and hunted by their own kind. By other bears Roxie. Several of them were Peltiers, it is possible that even Colt helped."

She looked up. "They helped to find justice for my parents?"

He smiled and nodded. "They really are good people, Roxie. I can't say that I understand animal natures or rules. But, I do recognize good intentions. I trust them."

"So, you're not angry at me?"

"I don't think that I have ever been angry at you. I can't say that I am thrilled. But, all I have ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy. And at least if you are mated, I know that he can't cheat on you. Because if anyone ever did that to you, they wouldn't just be gator bait. They would be strewn across the entire gulf coast."

That succeeded in getting a laugh out of her.

She finally took the spoon and started to eat at the sherbet.

"Why do I feel so much for a man that I barely know? It just doesn't make sense. And, I still can't get the image of him as a bear out of my head. I keep having nightmares of him being the one to kill my parents. And it all terrifies me. But, once I wake up, all I want is to run to him for comfort. I am so confused. And I hate that the rest of his life is completely tied to whatever decision I make in the next two and a half weeks. It is just not fair."

"I know little monster. But, you are trying to rationalize everything like a human. You are not fully human, and the world of matings is something that neither of us fully understands. I can only guess that your connection is tied to the fact that you are fated. But, I don't know."

She nuzzled into his chest as they ate the ice cream.

After several minutes, Kell finally spoke again. "I wish I could make everything easier for you. But, Otto called. The Council still wants you to keep going to Sanctuary every day. Otto did push to give you the break to process things, but this is beyond his reach."

"What? Why? Why are they making me go back?" She started to panic.

"Because you can't have split loyalties. You either refuse to complete the mating and choose to only follow your human side to be a Blood Rites Squire, or you complete the mating and convince your bear to swear oaths to join into the fold and stay a squire without the Blood Rites portion, or, you complete the mating and choose him over being a squire entirely."

"But, they knew about my mother after all and my father was Blood Rites. Kostas's have always been Blood Rites."

Kell looked at her with sympathy. "I know Roxie. But, they learned a valuable lesson when your parents died. Even though your mother gave up all of her loyalties to her family or the Were community, she was still not able to fully escape the politics. And that is what they fear with you. That you won't really be able to hide from it all. And if you mate to a bear, then there is even more reason to drag you in. And Blood Rites have to be above board, completely."

"So, not only do I have to decide if I am going to commit myself to a bear that I barely know, at risk of leaving him celibate for the rest of his very long life, but, now I have to choose between that man and the birth rite passed down from my father? Ugh!"

Kell scoffed. "I don't give a shit about his celibacy issue. Please, monster. Do what is right for yourself."

* * *

As Kell left Roxie's room, he paused at her door. "I really hope that I have done the right thing."

"You did." A voice called to him from down the hall.

Kell turned to see Acheron Parthenopaus, the more or less official leader of the Dark-Hunters. The man looked like a 21 year old goth college student. But, Kell knew that he was far older than even himself. And Kell was over two thousand years old.

"How can you be so sure?" Kell questioned.

Acheron shrugged. "Just have faith."

"Is that what you call it?" Kyrian asked as he joined the two men in the hall. "Ash, are you ever wrong about something?"

Acheron got a pained look on his face. "Yes. Sometimes. But, in this, I am not. She will choose well and things will change. But, it will be for the best." He put a comforting hand on Kell.

Kyrian chimed in. "Fatherhood really sucks sometimes. Too bad we can't keep them in a bubble until they magically find their happy endings without the hardships that come first. I dare the gods to protect the boy that breaks Marissa's heart."

Kell scoffed. "Screw the bubble. I just wanted to make her a chastity belt."

"Could you make one for Marissa?" Kyrian asked. Acheron shook his head at the former Dark-Hunter.


	7. Chapter 7

February 2, 2016

Colt held his breath as he knocked on the door of a beautiful Antebellum home in the garden district. It had taken him swallowing all of his pride to ask Fang for Acheron's phone number so he could find out where Roxie was staying. He didn't want to cause any problems, so he thought that coming during the day when Kell would not be out would be the best move possible. But, he was sure that Roxie was still asleep. He would just drop off the her bag and leave.

The door was opened by Kyrian Hunter. The former Dark Hunter stood a few inches taller than Colt with blond hair and green eyes. He looked Colt over from head to toe with a frown on his face.

Colt shrugged in his coat as the rain fell. The winter storm had brought rain after Roxie left Sanctuary, it only added to Colt's own look of dark depression that was etched on his face.

"So, you are the bear that scared Roxie?" He finally spoke.

Colt stiffened. "She left her bag at the bar. I thought she would want her things. They seemed important to her." He handed the bag over.

"Did you come all this way just for a bag?"

Colt frowned. "She is scared of me. I do not wish to scare her more. That is why I came early, hoping everyone was still asleep."

Kyrian tilted his head and contemplated the bear in front of him. "So, you are not going to try to persuade her to finish the mating ritual?"

The bear shook his head. "It is all in her hands. If she chooses to finish it, but still fears me, then I am celibate anyway. Either outcome leads to the same fate. I have accepted that. I just want her to be happy." Then he turned to leave.

Kyrian shut the door, but let a small smile pull at his lips. He walked up stairs to Roxie's room and knocked.

"Come in!" She called.

Kyrian opened the door and leaned on the door frame. "Are you about ready to go back?" He asked.

Roxie looked flustered. "I can't find my bag. It has my stuff in it. And,... no, I am not ready. How do I face him again? I ran out on him, caused a huge scene, got him attacked by Kell, and I still don't know what I want to do." She sighed.

Kyrian smiled and held up her bag.

"Where did you find it?" She asked.

He hugged Roxie. "A very brave bear wanted to make sure you had your books, even if you did not want to see him again."

Her heart shattered. Colt came here? To make sure that she got her bag?

"Really?"

Kyrian nodded. "He looks to be about as broken up about everything as you have been. My advice is to go to him first and see if you can't talk about all of this."

* * *

Kyrian dropped her off at Sanctuary once again. He had done that every time she came here, just so they didn't have to worry about leaving a car out when the inevitable call came that Kell was taking her home or Kell needed her to drive him home. And since she could not leave until Kell needed her anyway, what was the point? So, no car for Roxie.

Roxie took a deep breath as she walked up to the door in the rain. It was almost 4:00pm. Otto said that he would be there to make sure that she showed up.

This time, it was not Dev standing at the door. But, another brother. Aimee had pointed most of them out the last time she was there, but there was so much going on that night, she could not remember who this one was. And he made her nervous.

The bear growled at her. "Why are you back?"

"I have been ordered back." She rolled her eyes. "But, I was hoping to talk to Colt."

"Haven't you cause enough trouble? It's bad enough that Colt is refusing to play with the band now because of you. Just in time for our busiest week. We don't need more problems within our house."

Did she hear him right? Colt is refusing to play because of her? Why?

She took another breath. "I am not trying to cause problems." Oh to hell with it. "Look, I just want to talk to Colt. Please. Or are you going to keep me away from him for three weeks and leave him celibate because _you_ are scared of a very confused, emotional girl?"

"What is going on Serre?" Dev walked up to the door.

Serre looked down at Roxie. "The princess here wants to talk to Colt."

Dev hit his brother. "Come on Roxie. I will walk you back." Serre glared at Dev in return. "There is a reason why I am usually the one at the door. Most of my brothers have no manners or charm."

She scoffed. "Neither do you."

Dev looked askance at her with a grin. "Ah cher, who's the pot trying to call the kettle black?"

She growled at him.

"My point exactly." He laughed.

Otto nodded from the bar as Dev lead her through the kitchen, passed another brother who watched the door to the house, and into the lovely home that they all lived in. It was more like a mansion with all of the rooms that they opened up to the family and others that stayed there.

As they walked through the entryway of the house, there was a jaguar lounging in a small bit of sunshine that peaked through the shutters. As soon as he saw Roxie, he changed to human form. He was one of The Howlers, the band that Colt played with. He had dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Careful Slash." Dev growled.

Teddy looked a little childish as he looked down. "I am sorry Roxie. We did not know that you were so new to everything or that you seeing a bear would freak you out so much. Seriously. We were just teasing because he is the first one in the group to show a mating mark. It caught us all off guard. I am Teddy by the way, or Slash, or asshole, whatever you want to call me."

"Thank you." She said. Unsure of what else to say.

"For what it's worth. Colt is a really good guy. And he seems to really care for you. You shouldn't reject him because of us." Then he returned to his jaguar form and laid back down.

Tears started to pool in her eyes.

Dev continued to lead her to Colt's room, then he left her there. Alone.

* * *

She took a moment to gather her strength and reached up to knock on the door. But, before she could knock, the door opened. Both Colt and Roxie looked at each other in stunned silence. Colt looked like he had not slept since she last saw him. His eyes showed so much relief to see her again, but then quickly narrowed in concern as he looked her over.

Then they both tried to talk quickly right over each other. Until they both stopped and laughed awkwardly.

Finally, Colt got to talk "Would you like to come in?" Roxie nodded.

He opened the door wider to let her in.

This was awkward. "Thank you for my bag, by the way." Roxie finally said. She didn't know where else to start.

Colt shut the door and moved to lock it after the last fiasco. "Just so you can see. I am locking the door, but you can unlock it to leave. I just don't want anyone else barging in on us."

"That is fine."

"Roxie, I am sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to turn into a bear in front of you. They just pissed me off so much because of how disrespectful they were being toward you."

Roxie was surprised that he was so protective of her. "Why? You barely know me. Why would it matter if your friends were being jerks? And why are you refusing to play in the band now?"

Colt grinned and ran his hand through his hair. It was a look that took Roxie's breath away. He really was a gorgeous man.

"Whether you choose me or not, you are my mate. Of course, I would defend you. And, I don't know you, yet, but I would like to."

He was rather sweet. Ugh! Why did he make everything so difficult to decide? It would be a hell of a lot easier if he was a jerk. Then she could just walk away from the whole thing. But, he wasn't, and she was still so drawn to him. Just walking into Sanctuary, she could feel it. She is still cycling and she wants sex. But, no one affects her the way he does. Not Serre, not Dev, or Slash. Just Colt. Her skin is practically crawling, desperate to touch him again.

"And about the band?" She prompted as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest to keep her hands from reaching out for him.

He sighed as he watched her movements. She was withdrawing from him. And it hurt. "I am still pissed off at them. Roxie, I am not always like this. Normally, I am a pretty easy going guy until people push me too far. They pushed me way too far. And this whole thing is really emotional. There are significant decisions about my life being made. I won't calm down for a while. At least not enough to be in a room with them."

She nodded. Then she settled her nerves for what she needed to ask next.

"Would you turn into a bear again?"

"What? Why? I, I- I really don't want to scare you again Roxie." He was stunned by the question that came out of the blue.

She looked down, unable to see his reaction. "I know that my mother's family were bears, really looked like bears, when they killed my parents. I wasn't there when they died, but the night of the attack, I had a vision in my dreams. Colt, I saw it all."

She looked up at him. Her voice was trembling. "And seeing you the other night was the first time I have seen a Were-bear in bear form, for real. So, since then, I have been having nightmares of you killing my parents."

Tears were running down her cheeks. "I know that it was not you. Really, I do. And when I wake up, all I want is for you to be there, to help me calm down and tell me it will be alright. But, it has me all screwed up. I just don't know how to feel, or what to do. None of it is fair to you."

Colt closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in and opened her arms to hug him back. He took a deep breath. At least she was not rejecting him yet. That was at least a start. He tucked her head under his chin and allowed himself to absorb her heat, her hesitant acceptance, the scent of her.

"Roxie. I will live. Don't worry about what is fair to me. You are the one that I am worried about. I really wish that I could take all of your pain away."

"See! That right there. How can you be so damn sweet?"

He chuckled. "No one has called me sweet before."

"But, you are. Through all of this, you have been trying to do the right thing. You asked me if I was sure, before you let things continue. You realized just how confused I was and took me to someone who could help. You have been angry at your friends over a girl you don't know, just to protect my feelings. You even brought my bag back. And now you are more concerned with my pain than making a decision that seriously affects the rest of your life."

She pulled back to look at him. "This is why I want to see you as a bear again. I want you to help me not be so scared of that side. Because, if I am going to consider this whole mating thing, I need to come to terms with both sides. I have really only seen this one. I don't know if I should be scared of the other." He couldn't believe what she was saying. She was seriously considering completing the mating ritual with him?

He smiled. "Roxie, you don't even really know this side of me. We haven't had enough time yet without interruptions." He paused. "But, to answer the questions in your head. It is still me, in bear form. My mind. My heart. My soul. Just in a different body."

"Really? So, you don't go all feral like the queen was doing in that Disney movie, forgetting her own daughter?"

That succeeded in getting a real laugh out of him. How did Disney become the comparison for his life? "No, more like the queen when she first becomes bear. Same person, just different form."

Colt smiled at her innocence. She was adorable. And the way that she looked at him. He knew deep down that he would do just about anything to keep her there forever, looking at him with hope. With trust.

"You are wrong you know." She mumbled into his chest.

"How so?"

She looked back up at him. "I do know this side of you. I don't know why. But, deep down, instinctively, I know you. Maybe not what you like for dinner. But, I know that you soothe me. That every time I get upset or angry, I want to run to you. I do trust you. I know that despite all of the reasons to fear you and hate you for being a bear, I just can't seem to really force myself. Because somehow, I know that I am supposed to be on this crazy, fucked up, roller coaster ride with you. If I am ever going to face the bear, it would only be with you."

He sighed. Damn, he was scared that this was a mistake. But, she really managed to climb inside is heart. And, he just could not say no to her. "Alright, I will change, but why don't you go stand by the door so you can leave if you get too scared."

She nodded and then did as he suggested. Then, he changed into his brown bear form.

He was nearly 7'6" in length, or height when standing on his back legs and weighed around 900 lbs in this form. So, he took up most of the room.

Roxie's eyes widened and she took a step back. The bear lowered his head sadly.

"You are really in there?" She asked. And the bear nodded his head.

"And we can talk with each other in animal form, through mental projection." He said in her head. She gasped.

Colt laid down on the floor to appear less intimidating. And to his surprise, Roxie moved closer.

"You really are there." And tears started to roll down her cheeks as she tentatively reached out to touch his face. His fur was so soft.

Over the course of the next couple of hours, she moved to sit next to him, running her fingers through his fur and even pulled his head into her lap. They continued to talk about bear life and the politics of the Omegrion. She was really opening up to him and started to smile as she talked. He nuzzled into her as he let her explore. Her touch was so soothing.

"What is it like as a bear?" She asked.

"Well, it takes concentration. So, anything that breaks the concentration, such as being seriously injured, electrical currents, or sleep will revert you to your natural form. Since you and I are Arcadian, that is human. Other than that, it is just a larger, more cumbersome body, that has its strengths when you need it." She smiled.

"You should let yourself turn bear."

Roxie quickly shook her head "I don't even know if I could."

Colt changed back to his human form so that he could look at her with his face. "Roxie, you can, you just haven't tried." Then he paused. He remember that she could not get her clothes back the night before. "Do you use any of your magic at all?"

She shook her head.

"Well, then, we should probably start there, otherwise, after turning bear, you will be bare assed naked when you become human again. It is our powers that let us get dressed fast."

She blushed at the idea.

"Thank you for thinking of that before asking me to turn into a bear."

Colt got a wicked grin. "But, I have already seen you naked, and you are sexy as hell." Without thinking, he kissed her lips and stood up. Then he realized what he did. He blushed. And offered his hand to her. "I didn't mean to cross any lines Roxie."

She blushed as well. "I like that you are getting comfortable with me." Then she dropped her eyes out of embarrassment.

Colt stepped forward to cup her face and tilt it up to look in her eyes. His thumb caressed the apple of her cheek. "I meant what I said. I really do want to get to know you. There is something about you that touches my heart."

She smiled, and then cleared her throat and stepped back. "Yeah, well, I am still fighting this whole cycling thing. So, let's put some distance between us, shall we?"

He laughed. "Fair enough. Why don't we go down to the bar and get something to eat? Then we can come back and try to teach you some magic."

She looked at him. "Alright, but only if you tell me about you while we eat. You are spending all of your time teaching me about being a bear, but nothing personal about you."

Colt broke out into a wide smile. "I would be honored."

Roxie started to turn toward the door, then stopped. "Oh hell." Then she turned around and grabbed Colt for a deep and passionate kiss.

Colt reveled in the feel of her lips, the taste of her. His hands slid down to pull her closer. But, then he realized what they were doing and he pulled back.

"Roxie. I know you are still struggling to control your urges. But, I am not just a sex toy. Well, to be honest, if you do agree to finish the mating, I certainly wouldn't mind being your sex toy. You are amazing. Damn, I can't believe that I am saying this… But, for now, lets try to get to know one another."

She whimpered, but nodded. How could he be so understanding and charming? Even when her body and mind were all over the place.


	8. Chapter 8

As the two of them left Colt's room, a large bear came out into the hall and walked toward them. Roxie's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest. She was starting to panic.

Colt wrapped his arms around her and lifted her face to his. "Hey, hey. Just look at me." She did as he asked. "You are alright Roxie. No one here will hurt you."

As Roxie stared into his eyes and felt his arms around her, she calmed. How does he do that? She took a deep breath.

The bear changed into a man and approached them. "What the hell Colt? It smells like you got marked? It's about time."

Colt kept his eyes on Roxie's, but he smiled. "Yeah, Zar, I would like you to meet Roxie. Roxie, could you meet Zar?" She nodded. His smile widened further. She was trying.

Roxie turned and shook Zar's hand. "So, it looks like you two are pretty close. What is the hold up on finishing the mating?" The bear asked.

Colt shrugged. "Just getting to know each other."

Roxie blushed. He was trying to help her process and being discreet about her fears. But, if she is going to face them, she needed to be honest. "The truth is that I kind of freak out around bears. So, it is taking me some time to get used to all of this."

Zar laughed. "Freak out around bears? Oh honey, you are a bear."

Roxie stiffened. "I know that. But, I have my reasons."

Zar arched an eyebrow. Colt nodded to indicate that what she said was true. "I am sorry for that. But, we are a house full of bears. And we won't hide who we are back here in the house."

"I understand. And, I am not asking anyone to hide. It will just take me time to get used to all of this." She said as she leaned into Colt for comfort.

With one final smile, Zar nudged Colt. "It looks like you are already comfortable with Colt. So, that is a really good place to start. Good luck you two." Then he returned to bear form and continued down the hall. Roxie took deep breaths and watched him go.

Colt hugged her tight. "I know that I don't really have any right to this yet, but I am proud of you." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Once down stairs, Roxie was surprised to see Otto, Samia and Kell sitting at a table with Kyrian, Amanda and Acheron. How long had they been in Colt's room?

Kell looked pissed off in extreme fashion.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the table, Colt bravely followed behind.

"OK, before everyone asks, we were just talking. Good grief. Colt was helping me process things and we spent most of the time with him in his…" She looked around. "Other form. So that I could deal. And no decisions have been made."

That helped to take the edge off of Kell. He took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the wall.

Colt said he would go to the kitchen to get their food, that they ordered on the way through from the house. Roxie sat down next to Kell and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am alright big guy. It's just a lot of really personal stuff that we could not talk about in a public setting. So, it was best to stay where we had privacy, with the door locked this time."

He hugged her close. "You better be alright. I don't know how much more of this fatherhood stress I can take."

"At least we all know that you can't have a heart attack." Kyrian teased.

Kell glared at him. "I will remind you of that in a couple years when Marissa is dating."

"She will do no such thing! I still want you to make her that chastity belt." Kyrian replied.

"Oh, no you will not!" Amanda jumped in. "We are not living in the middle ages. You will do no such thing to my daughter."

"Come on Mandy, she's my baby girl. I can't let things just happen." The former Dark-Hunter protested.

Amanda just looked at her husband. "And what makes you think that she won't explore anyway? There are plenty of other ways to grow up."

"Oh gods Amanda! Please don't put those thoughts in my head!" He whined.

Samia was laughing. "You boys and your concern over your daughters. It is touching, but damn, keep it cool. The more you push, the more they push back and not in the ways you always want them too. Amanda is right. Girls will find other ways to explore, just to piss you off if you try to control them too much. Let Marissa grow up like a normal girl."

"How would you know Sam? You're not a typical modern girl." Kyrian questioned.

"Who do you think Roxie called when she was _exploring_ in her teenage and college years? It certainly wasn't Mr. Gladiator here with his need to kill anything male that looks at her." Kell gaped at the woman for that disclosure. "Now you kids behave, I have to get out of here before I drain Kell's powers too much." Then Samia left, shaking her head as she walked away.

Kell looked at Roxie and she shrugged. "I did call her. But, I am not giving details. I am not suicidal."

Roxie looked at Acheron who was being strangely silent through the discussion, and Otto… well, what would Otto know about raising kids?

By the time Colt returned with two plates and two sodas, that he showed Kell to prove he was not trying to get her drunk, they went to another table on the other side of the room to talk without the extended family listening in.

Otto finally spoke as they walked away. "With the look on their faces, the chances of her choosing Blood Rites over the bear is getting slimmer by the minute. Too bad really, she's one hell of a good squire, and the last of a legacy."

* * *

Colt and Roxie started talking as they ate. Colt obliged her request to tell her about him. So, he told her about how his family had abandoned him, his life with the Peltier's and Sanctuary. He talked about music and the band. Roxie asked lots of questions. Which lead to talking about the politics of the Were community, the Omegrion, and how he is a Sentinel, the strongest of the Arcadians.

"So, the tattoo that I saw the other night on your face… those were Sentinel markings?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, they show up after puberty as a symbol of the status among the Arcadians. I keep them covered up most of the time. But, I lost my concentration when I was with you. I am sorry if I startled you."

Roxie smiled. "You don't have to apologize for everything. I am the one that is sorry that I reacted to everything so badly."

He chuckled. "Honestly, I still can't believe you are sitting with me and talking about all of this. If I was in your shoes, I might have headed back to Texas by now."

She reached over and took his hand. "Perhaps if it had been one of the grumpier brothers, I would have. I meant what I said earlier, I feel like we are supposed to be here together, I trust you. And, there is something about you that makes me crave you. Not just the cycling thing. I feel different toward the other men here. Yeah, I am hot, all the time. But, when they are near me, I just wish they were you."

She blushed and looked down. Colt reached up to lift her chin. "I feel the same way about you. You have no idea how hard it was for me when I thought that I would never see you again."

Roxie smiled and one tear rolled from her eye. "I am sorry I was such a bitch when we first met."

He laughed. "I thought you hated me more than bears in general."

She shook her head. "I was fighting the urge to pull you across the bar and make a very public fool of myself."

Colt arched a brow. "Now that, I would have enjoyed."

"Is all of this because we are supposed to be mated?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I know lots of couples who are mated that are nothing more than friends. Fang's parents couldn't stand each other and spent most of their lives trying to kill each other. So, it certainly is not only because we were chosen as mates. But, beyond that, I really don't know."

She looked down at her mating mark. "I just wish I could understand it all. How much of this is fate that I have no choice about? How much is more? More free will? It just feels weird to have a connection to someone that is only there to serve a purpose, with no choice for either of us. I mean, damn, I can smell you. Like really smell you. This connection thing is weird."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, I don't mean it as an insult, you are not stinky or anything."

He laughed. "Roxie, don't you smell everyone?"

Her brows creased. "No. Why would I?"

He leaned back and ran his hands over his face. "No wonder you have had such a hard time understanding some things." He paused as he thought about it. "Roxie, as Were's, our senses are heightened. That includes the sense of smell. I can tell you what everyone in this bar is. From humans, to bears, wolves, that man up on the second floor is a jackal, as well as your Dark-Hunter. That is how everyone knows that you are cycling. Your scent changes."

"No way. Seriously? Then, why can't I?" She asked.

He cupped her face and looked at her. "You really never used your powers?"

She shook her head.

"You should have had them at puberty. Completely uncontrolled. So, either, your powers are bound, or your human half is too dominant." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We are going to go find out more."

He grabbed her hand and walked over to Acheron. "Hey Ash, Kell. Could you help us figure something out here?"

"What's up?" Acheron asked. Kell just growled.

Colt looked around to make sure they were not overheard, then looked at Roxie. "Something is not right. Roxie said that she has never used her powers and she does not have the senses of a normal Were."

Acheron looked at her, with a puzzled look on his face. Then he asked Kell. "Did you ever see her use powers?" The Dark-Hunter shook his head. "Not even when she hit puberty?"

Again, Kell shook his head. "I didn't think anything of it. I figured that her human half was helping her control it. It wasn't until Raven came to town to work out details for some weapons that I even knew that she was getting close to cycling, starting this whole debacle."

"So, who would have blocked her?" Colt questioned.

Kell was starting to look concerned. "Someone did something to her?"

Acheron nodded. "I assume it was her mother. Otherwise, it doesn't make sense. Because it is a simple thing to undo. I can't imagine someone would do it secretly and not prepare her for what will happen once the binding is broken?"

"So, how is this fixed?" Roxie asked.

Acheron arched an eyebrow. "Kell, you need to leave now."

"What?" He growled.

Acheron looked at Kell. "Leave. Now."

Roxie was getting nervous. This could not be good if Ash was ordering Kell out like that. Even the others at the table were silent.

Kell stormed out of the bar. Once he was gone, Ash looked at Roxie again. "The answer is sex. Lots of sex. Until you have a mind blowing orgasm, large enough that it forces your body to release its control."

Roxie turned red instantly.

"Now, I suggest you two head back to Colt's room before Kell figures out why I ordered him out. Because if lover boy is still around…"

Roxie grabbed Colt's hand and practically ran for the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Colt took Roxie back to his room.

"What in the hell?" He questioned out loud. "Do the Fates have to make things more complicated? So, before you should decide if you want to finish the mating, you need to decide if you can embrace your bear side. But, in order to embrace your bear side, we need to unbind your powers by having sex? That just feels way too forced and rushed."

Roxie stood quietly near the door. "Look. If this is too complicated and not something you want, just tell me. I am not trying to mess up your life."

"Shit, no. That's not what I meant." He hugged her. "I just… I just wish that we could actually relax and get to know one another, without the pressure. I kind of like the idea of taking things slow and courting you. Of you and I making all of the decisions ourselves. When we feel right about it. Not because we feel we have to do something just to reach the next step of a process. I can't even take you on a proper date because of this Squire's Council test."

She looked up at him. "Damn, you really are a romantic at heart, aren't you? I swear, you could be the star of one my romance books." She reached up to brush his hair away from his face. He gave her an awkward grin that showed just how right she was.

Her body was screaming at her to take him to bed. She was desperate to get them both naked. Even more so, when she learned of what it could do for her. But, she loved just how considerate and romantic Colt was.

"Alright. You want a chance to get to know each other, but we are on a countdown." She paused. "It's time to take fate by the horns and scramble it up a bit to make things more fun for us."

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

She smiled. "Do you have any cards?"

His brows creased. "Why?"

She gave him a very wicked smile. "Ever hear of Strip Poker?"

Colt's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Roxie nodded. "Yes, but with a twist. For each article of clothing removed, we have to share something personal, intimate about ourselves and the other one gets to ask the questions." She chewed on her lower lip.

He gave a deep, low laugh that sent shivers down her spine. "I am definitely locking the door for this."

She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss. "Let me just find a restroom and freshen up first."

Colt showed her where the restroom was down the hall and then quickly used his powers to make a few changes in his room while she was gone.

When Roxie came back in, she was surprised to see the room filled with candles and roses. Her heart melted and her eyes watered. "Colt. This is…" She just looked around everywhere.

He looked down at his feet. "I started with real candles, but the wax was dripping. So, I hope you don't mind the electric kind."

Roxie gave him a scorching kiss. "This is more than perfect."

He looked into her beautiful dark eyes and then had to clear his throat and his head to step away. "If we stay here, we won't need the cards." She smiled and sat down at one end of the bed while he sat at the other.

"Will you show me your Sentinel marks?" She asked the bear in front of her.

He tilted his head, trying to puzzle her out.

"I want to get to know you, Colt. All of you." She said.

No one had ever made so much of an effort to get to know him before tonight. He was almost uneasy about it all, but it warmed him in ways that he had never known before. She sat with him as a bear, she wants to talk to him as a Sentinel, she wants to play games and get to know him as a man. It was all he could do, not to bury himself in her arms and just let the passion take over.

But, he wanted this more. This game. The anticipation. The romance. But, mostly the chance to finally start asking her about herself as a woman. He didn't want the only thing between them to be sex or teaching her about being a bear. He wanted something deeper. And the fact that she offered that, it stole his heart away.

He was already falling for her. He was protective. Possessive. He wanted to do anything to see her smile. He could spend eternity staring into her eyes and tasting her lips. But, still, he didn't _know_ her yet. And that was something he desperately wanted to do.

As they played cards, they asked general things about each other. Things like favorite foods and music.

Roxie was surprised to learn that Colt had a rather eclectic taste in music. He played in a heavy metal band. But, he also liked Spanish guitar, folk rock, classic rock, classical, and even some techno. He said that he loved music, all music if it is well written and shows the proper complexities of understanding music theory. She was warmed by his sense of honest appreciation for music as a whole. It was obviously special to him.

He asked her about her books and sketches in her bag. She blushed that he had gone through her things. It was sweet that he wanted to get to know her. If it had been anyone else, she would be pissed at the invasion of privacy. But, she just couldn't bring herself to be angry at him. He was charming and sweet. And he took her breath away. So, she found herself telling him about how much she likes to read, her creative musings that seemed to bounce around whenever inspiration struck, whether it be writing, sketching, or her sculptures. And, she told him about her metalworking with Kell.

But, as the game progressed, and clothing started being removed, the questions became more personal. They asked about most embarrassing moments, deepest secrets, and greatest goals.

"Well, my greatest goal was always to be a Blood Rites Squire." Roxie said with a sigh.

Colt tilted his head. She was driving him mad with lust as she sat in front of him wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Her auburn hair was down around her shoulders and she leaned onto her side in the black lace Victoria's Secret set.

"So, why the sigh?" He asked.

She looked down. "If I choose to finish the mating ritual with you, I won't be allowed to finish the induction to become Blood Rites."

He shook his head. "I don't understand. You already are a squire. They already knew you were a bear. So, I don't see…"

She cut him off. "It's because of my parents. Even though my mother was abandoned by her family and she completely turned her back on the whole Were community, she still got drug back into that world and it cost her her life as well as my father's. Blood Rites can't have any question of loyalty. Because I am half and half, there is already a concern. But, if I mate with you, then there will always be a question of which community I am loyal to, which one controls my life."

"I am sorry Roxie. Really, I am. I didn't mean to screw things up for you. It seems really important to you."

She nodded. "The Blood Rites Squires were founded by the Kostas family, centuries ago. The Kostas family have always been Blood Rites. But, my father was the last male member of the family. I am all that is left. It is a family legacy. Now I have to decide between my father's family legacy or my mother's."

His heart broke for her. None of this was fair to her. He started to reach for her when she looked up. And the way she looked at him made him stop. She looked at him like he was special to her.

"Ugh." She smiled as she shook her head loose from the thoughts. "We are supposed to be having fun. Not getting sad. Especially, when I am starting to realize that maybe my goals should be shifting."

Colt raised a brow at that last statement. "Shifting how?"

She chewed at her lower lip and ran a scorching gaze over his fully naked body as he stretched out across the end of the bed, pausing extra long at his erection. "I don't know, a life time of you in my bed, might just help me get over the Blood Rites thing. Maybe."

That succeeded in getting a laugh out of him. A true, joyous laugh. And seeing him laugh made Roxie's heart burst.

Then she reached behind her to unhook her bra and toss it to the floor. Colt sucked his breath in quickly. "You are so beautiful Roxanne." It wasn't until he said it that she realized that he was the first man who actually made her feel beautiful. Just the way he looked at her. The way he smiled. She felt like he was looking at her as something precious, as someone he desired.

Roxie intentionally screwed up her last hand so that the rest of her clothing would come off.

The lust and satisfaction of finally getting to truly see all of her, of being able to revel in the beauty that was Roxie, it made Colt's head spin. But, one final question remained.

"I have to ask this Roxie. Is this something that you really want? Not just because your body is screaming at you. Not just because of the powers that could be unlocked. Do you really want to be with _me_ tonight?" He sounded nervous, as if he was waiting for her to reject him or say that he was just a tool to meet a need. It broke her heart. His hesitation showed just how much she had come to mean to him. That a simple question could carry so much weight.

She cupped his face. "Colten Theodorakopolis, if it was not for the intensely massive list of decisions that need to be made, I would be agreeing to finishing the mating ritual, right here, right now. You are strong and sweet. You are intense and comforting. You make my blood boil and you melt my heart. None of this makes a whole lot of sense. But, you have already stolen my heart. I don't want anyone in my bed, but you." Then she looked around. "Or, I guess, I should say that I don't want to be in anyone else's bed but your's."

At hearing her words, he could not hold back any more. He pulled her to him and rolled until she was under him. Then he dropped his head to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He had been hard for her ever since he opened the door to find her in the hallway, hours before. But, now he was desperate to have her, to claim her. The bear in him wanted to possess her with a ferociousness that he had never felt before.

She reached between them to cup his swollen anatomy in her hand. And he moaned.

He broke his kiss to start kissing and nipping at her jaw and down her neck while his hands cupped her breasts and played with her nipples. She arched her back at the pleasure and practically purred, until he took one puckered nipple into his mouth and she gasped. He chuckled at the reactions that he got from her. And the vibrations of his laugh sent her writhing in pleasure.

Colt knew that he could truly go all night and day long with her. There were definite perks to being a Were, one of which is that the males can have many more orgasms in one night than human males could. And Roxie thrilled him in ways that he was more than ready for the sexcapade they were about to face. But, he did not want to forget that she needed to have the one mind blowing orgasm to help her be true to her bear half. He wanted that to be special.

Colt didn't know what experiences she had with lovers before that she had not broken the binding already, but, he was going to put in the extra effort for her.

So, Colt carefully avoided giving her too much pleasure. Enough to tease her. Enough to get her body ready for him. But, not enough to tip her over the edge. He wanted the pleasure to build.

When he finished laving at her breasts, he moved back up to look in her eyes before he gave her one more scorching kiss. Then he rolled her over to her side with one arm wrapped under her to reach up to cup her breast. He used his other arm to separate her legs and pull one over his hips while he slid himself in from behind her.

She moaned as he entered her. He paused while he nipped at her neck. "This is how bears mate, it's something special. You are something special to me Roxanne." His voice caressed her. And her chest tightened at the intimacy he was sharing with her.

This position had her completely exposed in front while he caressed her entire body from behind. Her head was spinning. He licked and kissed at her neck and shoulder. But, it was his teeth and whiskers from his chin that sent her into spasms of pleasure. Not an orgasm, just radiating twitches across her skin that pulled at her most sensitive areas. She was drowning in the sensations of such an intimate experience.

As he built up speed and pressure, thrusting himself into her body, she screamed out with each pounding thrust. Roxie tried to reach behind her head to bury her fingers in his hair. But, as he quickened his pace, he sunk his fingers into the folds of skin where her thighs meet, and he sent her splintering apart in the most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced. And on the next stroke, he joined her in the ecstasy of it.

But, it was more than just an orgasm. Her body exploded in power. She trembled as the binding was released. And she had no control. Her senses were flooded. Her mind scattered. All she could do was ride the wave after wave of sizzling energy that took control.

Colt held her tight. His arms and his body heat helped her to focus as her mind spun. It took her several minutes before she was able to even contemplate what had just happened to her. Her body was raw, still trembling, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Still, she felt Colt sooth her. One arm wrapped protectively around her. The other running his hand over her skin, warm and comforting. He kissed at her neck. "It's alright Roxie. You are safe." He said as he nuzzled her.

"Oh shit." She said breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" Colt shifted to allow her to roll over to her back and look at him.

Roxie took a deep breath. "That was intense. And, I still feel, feel… I don't know how to describe it." She creased her brows.

Colt smiled at her. "Sex always charges up our powers. It leaves you feeling stronger. And the air around you sizzles and pops with the energy of it."

She nodded. "Yeah. It's weird."

Her phone started going off. She moved to check on it. "Shit, it's Kell… Uh, hi there big guy." She grimaced as Colt could hear his voice nearly shouting over the phone asking where she was and if she was alright. Colt loved that she had a father figure that was so protective of her. OK, maybe loved, is a strong word at this stage. After all, the man seemed like he wanted to kill Colt for touching his daughter. But…

"Kell, I am alright. I promise." She said. "No. I am sorry, I lost track of time. You go back to Kyrian's. I will stay here." She pulled the phone away from her ear as he shouted louder.

"Now you listen here Kell. Don't you go playing yo-yo man on me. I get that you want to protect me. But, you started this mess and I have to live through it. The adult parts and all. I did what you asked, and I opened myself up to my bear side. And that is taking some unexpected turns with this whole mating mark and bound powers crap. But, I am still working my way through the labyrinth and Colt has been more than sweet and supportive through it all. So, don't you dare think of hurting him for any of it."

Colt smiled as she defended him. He ran his fingers over her skin and started to play with her nipple between his thumb and fore finger. Her eyes were wide as she tried not to moan over the phone. Then, he moved lower down until he spread her legs and took her body into his mouth. Roxie bit down on her knuckles.

"Yeah, Kell. I am staying here. If I need to leave, I can take a cab. I don't have sunlight issues like you do. If you need me, you can call me. OK, bye." She dropped the phone. "Oh gods. You are wicked and suicidal! If Kell heard me, you would be so dead."

Colt laughed. "That is what makes it so much more fun." Then he returned to using his mouth in other ways.

Roxie noticed that he was already hard again. "You are seriously ready again?"

He looked up at her. "Bears don't have the same limitations that human men have. We are ready again faster and can climax many more times."

Her eyes lit up and she bit into her knuckle again as she moaned. "Yes, definitely don't need a cab then."

"I had no intentions of letting you stop until you were passed out asleep in my arms." Colt gave Roxie the most devastatingly intense look as he slid a finger into her body while he sucked at her tenderest body part. It did not take long before she was shaking in another orgasm.

The two of them spent several more hours exploring each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Colt had been true to his word. Roxie woke up, wrapped in his arms as he spooned her from behind. She was sore and yet completely content and relaxed. She could not imagine life ever being more perfect.

As much as she wanted to stay in bed with him forever, she needed to find something to eat. Her stomach was so loud, it woke her from her exhausted sleep. So, she quietly got dressed and made her way down into the kitchen.

Serre was the Peltier brother who was standing guard at the door between the kitchen and the house. He was surprised to see her come out.

Roxie blushed and looked down. "I am not trying to cause trouble. I promise. I am just looking to get something to eat."

He sniffed around her. "There is something different about you." He scowled. Roxie blushed even more.

But, then she realized that she could smell him. Her eyes grew wide and she leaned toward him to inhale his scent.

She leaned back quickly. "Oh, that is weird." Then she could smell the bear who was washing dishes. He stopped to glare at her. But, she knew he was a bear. Not just because he was obviously one of Dev's quad brothers. But, she could really smell him and knew that he was a bear. She tilted her head and looked around. The other two in the kitchen were human.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Serre growled.

Another of the Peltier brothers walked in. "Hey Serre, go get some sleep. Thanks for covering for me for a while." Then he stopped and looked at Roxie.

Roxie was feeling very uncomfortable. Now she had three bears staring at her. She had been getting used to Colt, but these were different bears. And they were not too happy to see her.

"Nevermind. I will eat later." She moved to go back to the house. But, Serre stopped her.

"Now calm down Serre. She is Colt's woman. If she just came from his room, then I am sure that he wants her back in his room." The other man said. "It is nice to meet you Roxie. I am Cody. Kyle and I are the youngest in the family, twins."

She nodded her head nervously. "Nice to meet you." She was trying hard not to panic. For Colt's sake, she really wanted to try.

But, Serre did not move. "There is something different about her."

Roxie had enough of his condescending attitude and demanding interrogation of why she was different. Her anger took over. "Yeah, of course there is something different about me. Hours of amazing hot sex tends to do that to a woman. Now are you going to let me get something for Colt and I to eat before we continue with the sexcapade or should I just call him down here so you can get your rocks off investigating every ounce of my life in a more public setting?"

That succeeded in getting both of the other brothers to laugh.

The dishwasher shook his head. "What do you want to eat? I will get it and bring it up to you, just to make sure that I don't have to watch any of that. Ever." He growled.

Serre's jaw went slack but he simply nodded his head. "The fact that you just got Remi to offer to bring you food is a miracle girl. I suggest that you tell him what you want before he changes his mind."

"Protein. I don't care what. Just protein. Eggs, beef, chicken, cheese… I am easy going."

Then Serre opened the door and escorted her back to Colt's room before he left for his own.

* * *

Colt was still asleep when she entered his room again. He was so relaxed. So, at peace. It took her a minute to calm down after her run in with Serre. But, even in his sleep, Colt soothed her. So, she picked up her bag and dug out her sketch pads and pencils. She sat against the wall sketching her handsome bear as he slept. She was working on his Sentinel markings when she heard a knock at the door.

"Thank you Remi." She whispered as she took the plates from him. He started to turn away. "Hold on a sec."

Roxie quietly went into the room to set down the plates of food and then stepped back into the hall and closed the door most of the way. She went over and gave the bear a hug.

Remi glared at her. "What was that for?"

She looked up. "I." She took a deep breath. "I know that not many of you know why I was such a bitch when I first arrived here and everyone hates me for it and everything that has happened with Colt. The truth is that my life was apparently more screwed up than I had realized. And I took my anger out on everyone here. It wasn't right. Colt has helped me to see that. I am really, really new to all of this bear stuff. As in, my magic was bound and I never met another Were-anything until a few nights ago. This morning is the first time that I could actually smell that you and Serre and Cody were bears. I didn't mean to be offensive."

She took another breath. "Anyway, I just wanted you all to know. I am weird. I know that. But, I am trying to learn and not revert to my panic and anger. I will make mistakes. But, I am sorry for screwing things up. And, could you please tell Serre what I said? He seems to actually hate me."

"I heard you." She heard Serre's voice behind her. She turned to see him leaning against a door down the hall.

"It was nice to meet you Roxie." Remi said and then he left, grumbling the whole way, in French.

Roxie looked back at Serre. "I am sorry."

"Just don't play with Colt's heart. He's a part of our family. And I don't want to see him hurt." Then Serre opened the door that he was leaning on and went inside.

Roxie jumped as she felt Colt's arms wrap around her. Then she settled into his warmth. He whispered into her ear. "That took a lot of courage and strength."

Then, he pulled her back into his room.

They cuddled as they ate their meal. Then, they went back to bed to sleep for the few hours that remained of the day.

* * *

Roxie woke up to a text from Kell. He was still worried about her. She smiled and let him know that she was still alright and asked him to bring some of her stuff to Sanctuary. Colt nuzzled at her shoulder. Colt was surprised by the level of comfort that he felt around her. It was as if they had known each other for years. Even though he was still learning the details of her, the physical comfort was so deep. It broke his heart to think that she still might choose to not finish the mating ritual. But every minute, every hour that they learned more of each other, the more he prayed that she would say yes. Not just for his libido. But, for him. For his heart.

Roxie finished the text and rolled over to look at him, letting her fingers dance along the intricate designs of his facial tattoo.

"So, I suppose that I no longer really have a reason to stay so angry at the band." He said. "You are not so hurt. And they did not scare you away completely." He took her hand and started nipping at the pads of her fingers.

She smiled, a bright smile, that was expressed in her eyes. "I like to watch you play. I would hate to be the reason that you don't."

He nodded. "Normally, we perform Thursdays through Sundays. But, with the Mardi Gras crowds, we are starting early and supposed to run through to next Sunday. Are you sure that you are alright with that?"

She pushed him back and straddled his waist. "As long as you are taking me home after every show. I think that I can manage." She kissed him.

He chuckled. "Well now, let's not start that, or we won't ever leave this room. And you have some magic to learn." He reached up and playfully smacked her on her bare ass.

She bit her lip and moaned. He arched a brow. "Note to self. Definitely have to try that one again later." He kissed her on her nose. "But, later."

She pouted as she climbed off. She looked at her clothes. "Well, I guess the walk of shame is nothing new around a bar."

He tilted his head. "Alright, first lesson in your magic. You can conjure things. Just concentrate on exactly what it is that you want and where it is that you want it."

She got a wicked grin. "I don't need magic to do that." She looked him over with hunger in her eyes.

Colt let out a full and hearty laugh. "Damn girl, you are insatiable. I love it." Then he paused and blushed. He nearly followed that up with telling her that he loves _her_. Keep it together man. She could still choose to leave. Clearing his throat, he said. "Focus on an outfit that you want."

She closed her eyes and held out her hand. And suddenly there was a small pile of clothing in her hands. Her face lit up into the brightest smile he had seen from her yet.

"Seriously? I could do this with anything?" She asked as she bounced in excitement.

He moaned as he watched her naked body bounce. He had to grind his teeth together to stop himself from throwing her back onto the bed.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Yeah, just about anything. But, don't go crazy because this magic doesn't always make things out of the natural elements. One idiot tried to make a bunch of diamonds and sell them. It damn near exposed everyone. The Omegrion doesn't take kindly to that kind of thing."

Then she looked at Colt. "I am a squire. I get the secrecy thing." She paused. "Can I wear a robe to the shower? Or will people think that I am weird?"

"Of course you can." He kissed her cheek and let her conjure a robe and head to the shower to get cleaned up. Colt conjured some pajama pants on went to pull down a guitar while he waited for her to return. But, then he saw her sketch book on the floor and picked it up. He smiled at the sketch she had of him sleeping.

He propped the book up against his stereo while he sat in his bed with his practice guitar. He had one guitar that was set to not make much sound. It was one he used to practice his finger movements and such in his room so that he would not bother the others around him.

When Roxie returned to the room, she paused at the door and watched Colt. "I knew you did that."

"What?" He looked up.

"Practiced your guitar in bed." She smiled. "That first night, when you were playing on stage. I had a vision of sorts. Of you sitting in bed with headphones on, practicing to the music that you hear."

"Well, I feel special that you seemed to know me so well." He raked her over with a hungry look. "That is the outfit that you conjured?"

Her jeans were tighter than the first pair and she wore a black tank top that was barely more than a sports bra for the amount of cleavage and midriff that it showed.

She smiled. "Well, for the moment. I do have this burgundy sweater to wear over it." She laughed as his face relaxed. "Don't tell me you are jealous." She chided.

Colt stood up. "Baby. I am a bear. Don't ever forget that part. The animal in me can be possessive and extremely protective of my mate. My first reaction would be to rip a man to pieces if he looks at you the wrong way. I have no problems in you wearing anything that you are comfortable wearing. But, don't be surprised if I worry over the number of men I will end up killing because of more revealing choices. We can only hide so many bodies in the gumbo." Then he made her clothes all disappear.

She gaped. "What?"

He laughed. "Use your magic Roxie. Bring the clothes back and this time, do it with so that they are on your body already. And keep practicing while I get my shower." He left her there naked.

But, she was dressed again when he returned. "Tell me honestly. Did you put them on with magic? Or did you conjure them and then put them on with your hands?"

She stood up and used her magic to make her clothes disappear one piece at a time, in a seductive strip tease. Bringing the animal in him to the forefront as he drooled. Then she returned them all at one time just before she removed her panties. "Such a tease." He moaned.

"Serves you right." She said as she left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Once downstairs, she found Kell sitting with Otto at the corner table with a bag of stuff for her. He really did not seem happy that she had stayed at Sanctuary the whole night and all day.

As Roxie and Colt walked up to the table, Kell growled at Colt. Colt took it all in stride. "If I was in your shoes, I would hate me too." He leaned over and kissed Roxie's cheek. "Want something from the bar?"

"Soda please." She said as she sat next to Kell. "Please be nice to him. Ultimately, this is what you wanted. And he is a really good guy."

Kell wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "If you decide that this is serious and you want to complete the ritual, then I promise that I will try. Until then, he is just some uncommitted fling who is defiling my little girl. You can't expect miracles here."

She laughed. "Alright. That is fair. Just as long as you don't hurt him." She hugged him back.

Colt returned with her soda and he had a bottle of water. "How are you handling everything Roxie?" He asked as he sat across the table from her.

She looked around. "It is all rather overwhelming. All of the scents, all of the sounds."

Kell tensed under her. Roxie looked up at him. "Kell. Remember, this is what you wanted. I am becoming more bear. I really hope that you can accept that."

The Dark-Hunter kissed her again. "I told you before. I will always love you. All of you. I just don't want to think about the things that lead to you opening up so much. OK?"

Roxie shook her head. "Men. You lot are almost more emotional than women. At least I have an excuse."

Aimee and Dev stopped by to chat for a bit. Fang even came over to officially meet Roxie in a non-confrontational setting.

Damien and Angel started setting up the band equipment. They stopped when they saw Colt and Roxie and walked over to apologize for their inconsiderate behavior Saturday night. Kell was not ready to forgive them for scaring her. So, he left to go patrol for daimons.

"Don't mind him." Roxie said as Kell left. "He is just protective of me."

"That part is rather obvious." Damien laughed.

Once Kell left, Colt moved over into his seat and put his arm around Roxie. She melted into him.

Roxie enjoyed having a chance to get to know the band members that Colt counted as his friends. Eventually Trip and Teddy joined them as well. Even Otto joined in on the conversation. They all seemed like nice guys, a bit juvenile, but she supposed that was to be expected of a rock band. But, she was amazed that she knew what kinds of animals they all were. Just by scent. They didn't have to tell her to connect the information. She just knew. Angel was a leopard, Teddy was a jaguar, Dame and Trip were both lions, though one was Kategaria and the other was Arcadian.

"So, are you going to play Colt?" Trip asked. "I don't want to be the only guitar up there."

"I don't know." Colt said. "I have calmed down, and I might ultimately forgive you all. But, you know I have this other person on my schedule now."

Roxie spun on him. "Don't you dare! Playing is important to you. And I like watching you perform. So, get your ass up there before I have to kick it on to the stage."

They all roared in laughter. Colt just beamed. "Yes ma'am." Then he kissed her. Passionately. Publically. Making sure she understood what she just gave away. Damn, she should have thought that through. She really wanted to continue that in the bedroom, ripping all of his clothes off.

When he pulled away, she was breathless. "You suck."

He grinned wickedly. "Well, you know from experience. But, we will get back to that, after the show." He gave her one last kiss, then he stood up to join his band mates.

Roxie blushed furiously. Then she saw Otto still sitting there looking uncomfortable.

"Oh gods! Seriously? You have be here for everything?" She covered her face with her hands.

Otto stood up. "Yeah, the council does not need those kinds of details. Hell, I need a bottle of brain bleach now. I think that it is safe to assume that you are not likely to leave too quickly, right? So, I just need to officially make sure you are here every day until you give me your final decision. Unless you have one now and I can save myself from more awkward moments?"

Roxie shook her head. "Not yet. I mean, I know where I am leaning. But, there are a few things to sort out first."

Otto tilted his head and left the bar. Then Samia came out to join Roxie as the band finished setting up and started to play.

* * *

"For the record Colt, I like her. She seems to be really good for you." Slash said.

"No, for the record, this goofy school boy grin on your face is absolutely freaky." Trip interrupted.

Colt shoved Trip out of the way. "Shut up." He growled.

Angel laughed. "If I were you, I wouldn't be up here now."

"And are you going to argue with her on it?" Colt questioned.

"Hell no." Angel shook his head.

Damien sat down at the drums. "I just don't need to know about how much you suck." He shuddered.

Colt tried to hide his smile. It felt good to be on stage with the guys, knowing that Roxie was out there watching him. As much as he would rather be back in bed with her, he knew that he wanted a life with her. And that meant that they had to get out of his room and live life… at least sometimes.

By the time the band wrapped up their show, Roxie and Colt were desperate to get back to his room. They laughed and smiled as they finally made it behind his locked door. Neither could get enough until they were once again asleep in each other's arms, passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Colt jolted awake as he heard Roxie start to cry out. Her hands quickly covered her mouth, tears rolled down her cheeks and thin layer of sweat covered her skin. He wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him and cried. It had obviously been a nightmare.

"Are you still dreaming of me being there?" He asked quietly. She shook her head no. That helped him feel better.

Colt lifted her chin. "You are alright Roxie. Just look at me. I am here for you."

Once she calmed, Roxie gave a small smile. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't ever be sorry for something like this. I just wish I could help." He told her.

"You do help. In ways that I can't explain." She said as she nuzzled into his neck. Then she pulled back. "I am sorry. I am all sweaty. I should go wash my face."

Roxie conjured a robe and went to the restroom down the hall. Colt waited in bed.

But, when Roxie returned to the room, her eyes were wide once again and she had a look of panic.

"What happened?" Colt sat up.

"I, I- I just saw cubs." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Real, covered in fur, bear cubs."

She looked at him. "You are half Katagaria. My mother was half Katagaria. Would our children be babies or cubs?"

Oh gods. Colt was starting to panic. Would she be like her grandmother? Would she abandon her own cubs if they were not the species she wanted?

"I don't know Roxie. I would think that since we are both Arcadian, we would have babies. But, I am not sure." He said hesitantly.

She quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "My body is not made for nursing a cub with those kinds of teeth!"

Colt broke down into the deepest laugh that Roxie had seen from him. And that sparked her frustration.

"I am serious! Baby bear cub teeth would hurt!" She said as her arms wrapped tighter around her chest protectively.

Colt stood up. "That is absolutely the cutest panic attack ever."

She growled at him. But, he pulled her into his arms. "Roxie, if we have cubs, you can always turn into a bear to nurse. Your bear body is built for those teeth." He chuckled. "But, the fact that you are even thinking about having kids with me at all has me beyond happy."

She looked up at him. "So, you do want kids?"

"Yes. Will you be alright if they are cubs?"

She took a deep breath. "If they are your cubs." Then she nodded.

* * *

The next several days were a whirlwind. Roxie basically moved into Colt's room. Together, they would wake around 3:00 pm as Colt helped Roxie learn how to use her magic, even getting her used to changing into a bear and putting clothing back on after she returns to being human. Colt was impressed with her abilities and control. She learned a lot faster than most people. Later, then he performed with the band. And by the time he was finished with the performance, Roxie was so hot and bothered, that they followed everything up with the two of them closed off in his room, entwined in each other limbs one way or another. She couldn't focus on anything else. He certainly didn't complain.

Roxie was starting to get to know other members of the extended family around the house and the bar. Even Serre was starting to lighten up around her.

She was finding a level of comfort in the routine of it all. The only thing that she really missed was Kell. She wasn't used to being away from him this much. She had found out that Acheron had even given Kell the numbers of some of the squires in New Orleans that didn't serve a specific Dark-Hunter. So, if Kell needed anything, he had been calling them.

It was sweet that they wanted to give her time to sort through things, but she felt a twinge of jealousy. She loved Kell. As her father. As her friend. And she wanted to share her life with him. She just could not figure out how to do both. Kell lived in Texas. Colt lived in New Orleans. And she could not ask either to move.

By early Tuesday morning, Roxie was cuddled up in Colt's lap with her back against his chest as he reached around her to play a soft song on his guitar. He sang with an amazing voice. She was surprised that he did not sing more on stage. They were both naked as they just enjoyed the soothing music and feeling each other's skin.

Roxie ran her fingers over his thighs as they wrapped around her.

Once he finished the song, Roxie turned to look at him. She reached to cup his face, letting her thumb graze over his Sentinel markings. He always showed them now when they were alone.

"I love you Colten. I want to finish the mating ritual."

Colt didn't know what to say. His heart soared, as he looked in her eyes. But, he knew how much she would give up to be with him. Her family legacy. Her life with Kell. She loved Kell. He knew that it hurt her that she was not out there with him as he fought. But, she chose him.

Tears pricked the back of his eyes. "I love you too Roxanne. But, you have to be sure."

She turned completely so that she could look him straight in the eyes. "I know that I love you."

"And what about the squire thing?" He asked.

"Being Blood Rites takes a commitment that I can't give. Not anymore. Not now that I know more about the Were community. Not now that I know everyone here. And certainly not when someone else already holds my heart and my loyalty."

She took a deep breath. "But, I can still be a squire. Just a generic, unassigned squire who is on call for whenever they need me. And since I have been apprenticed to Kell for the past ten years, I know my way around metals. I can help with things around the bar, soldering, welding, making lots of small pointy things to stab demons or daimons with."

"But, could you leave Kell?"

"He and I have already talked about this. I can go visit. He is only a few hours away. He wants to volunteer to be here every Mardi Gras to see me. And there is always the phone or something."

Colt shook his head. "You can't give all of that up for me. I am not worth that much."

Roxie frowned. "You are worth it to me."

Colt cupped her face. "But, you are worth so much more to me. You should have a house, and privacy, and money, and everything that I can't give you living here."

She nuzzled into his right hand and kissed his mating mark. "Well, I am a squire. I get paid just fine. And I have saved most of my salary enough to retire if I wanted to. As for a house, I will leave that up to you. I don't mind staying here, I'm getting used to it. But, if you want to move out, we can. There are plenty of places just down the street so we can stay connected here. My only request is that I get a workshop for the metalworking. You haven't even seen my sculptures yet. And I was thinking of getting into glass blowing."

Just the thought of her in a tight tank top and jeans, getting all sweaty as she worked near the forge made him instantly hard and he moaned.

"What is with you woman? Even the thought of you sweaty and playing with fire turns me on."

She smiled and raised a brow at her bear.

"You know that you still have a week and a half to make your decision."

"Well, if you really don't want me. Then, perhaps I should be going." Roxie climbed out of bed and conjured clothing around herself.

But, Colt reached up and pulled her back into his arms, removing her clothing with his own powers. "I didn't say that." He growled. "I just want you to be one hundred percent sure."

She reached up to his face. "I am. I have been sure about you since you opened your door to me a week ago. I just needed time to experience everything to double check that there were no more surprises with me and my life."

Colt laughed as he rolled until she was on top of him. "Remember what I told you. This is all your choice. All of it. And when the urge to bond comes, it is intense, but you can ignore it." Colt had told her about bonding. It was a mixing of life forces that had some advantages. But, it also meant that if one person dies, so does their mate. It is romantic in a way, loving someone so much that you don't want to live without them.

"And what if I do want to bond with you? Wait, forget that was a question. I can't handle you telling me all of the reasons why I shouldn't. I am saying that I would like to bond with you. So, for you, it's a simple yes or no. Would you like to bond with me?"

He smiled. "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

The sun had just started to come up in the early morning hours of February 9th. It was Mardi Gras.

It had been a crazy and stressful week and a half for Kell. There were plenty of daimons and demons around to keep him busy at night. But, mostly it was the stress of Roxie that kept him agitated.

He knew that she was safe at Sanctuary. And for as much as Kell hated the bear for taking her away, he actually did like the kid. He seemed to genuinely care for her. He was patient and protective. And Roxie didn't even try to hide the smile that was on her face when she looked at him. It was uncomfortable as hell for Kell. But, that is what he really wanted for her. He wanted her to come to terms with her bear half, to be safe and happy.

From a more, formerly human side, he was uncomfortable with everything happening so fast. However, he knew that in the world of Were-animals, they were on a deadline. And the waiting for a decision was killing him.

It wasn't that he wanted her to run off and finish the mating too fast. But, it was facing day after day with the fear that things would fall apart and he would be picking up the pieces of his little monsters heart.

Thank the gods that there were enough targets to fight this time of year. It helped him work off some of his frustrations.

He was just climbing into bed when he got a text message from Roxie.

" _Made my decision. We finished the ritual and bonded. And I still want to be a squire. I hope you can be happy for us. I will always be your little monster. I love you."_

Kell smiled as he let his tears fall. He was going to miss seeing her every day, watching her grow up, hearing her laugh. How do fathers let go? His own children in his human life had died at the hands of the Romans, so he had never experienced this part of fatherhood before.

It was why he always made his squires live separate from him if they had families. He didn't want the reminders of his own children and what he had missed out on.

But, when Tom had come home with Sandra, Kell couldn't make them live on their own. Something strange had happened when they both mated. Not only where they mated, but she was pregnant right away. And during her entire pregnancy, Sandra's Sentinel markings showed. She could not hide them. Kell never understood it. But, for a woman to walk around Texas with half of her face tattooed, well, it was not the safest option for them. Plus, add in the fact that she was trying to hide from the Were community because of her crazy family. Those marks really drew too much attention. So, Sandra stayed in the house the whole pregnancy.

Tom was a busy man for nine months, trying to help his wife and a Dark-Hunter at the same time. That was why Kell let them stay in his house. Tom had enough on his plate than to deal with two people in different locations. Plus, if anyone did come around to start something, his house was the safest in the county.

Once Roxanne was born, Sandra was able to hide the markings once again. But, it was too late. Roxie had already stolen his heart. So, he never asked them to leave after that. Then, after Tom and Sandra died, he couldn't let her go. The Squire's Council wanted to set her up with a squire family. But, Kell knew that Roxie was half bear. He couldn't risk her being raised by people who didn't know and wouldn't understand. Let alone by people she didn't know. She had already lost so much, he couldn't take away her home and the only other family that she had.

He had tried to offer her connections to the Were community. He had even called and talk to Nicolette Peltier at one point. But, something had happened the night her parents died. Roxie woke up screaming as he got off of the phone with the police, in absolute hysterics, yelling about her parents being attacked by bears. The poor girl had a vision of the horrific events during her dreams, before anyone could tell her about it. For years, she could not even watch a movie or a cartoon that had a bear in it. She was so traumatized.

Kell wiped his eyes. He was so proud of her for facing her trauma, for accepting who she really is, and for making her choices. He couldn't have asked for more. Even if it meant that he had to let her go.

* * *

Roxie started to scream as she woke up. Colt was right there to hug her close. He wrapped his arms around her and held her face to his chest while one hand rubbed her back. She had been waking almost every day with the nightmares. Just once or twice through the day. And she would calm quickly once she knew he was there.

Colt kissed her forehead as she fell back to sleep. He knew that it was still hard for her to be around so many bears. But, he was proud of her for still being there, trying to work through it.

He still couldn't believe that she agreed to finish the mating ritual. That she agreed to mate with a bear. With him.

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that the Fates chose them to be mated because they planned on her rejecting him. The Fates could be absolute bitches who go out of their way to put couples together that either hate each other or would never be able to have kids. Like it is all some long game plan to eventually kill the Were's off through lack of breeding. With Roxie's trauma and nightmares, and her quest to become a Blood Rites Squire. It was almost a slam dunk that she would reject him.

But, somehow, despite it all, she actually connected to him enough to try. Neither of them understood why they were so connected. But, because of that connection and strength that she showed, Colt was deliriously happy for the first time in his life.

Colt couldn't go back to sleep. He just reveled in the feel of Roxanne in his arms as the next hour rolled by, until their alarm went off and they started to get ready for the night ahead. It was going to be one hell of a night. It was Mardi Gras. And they had an announcement to share with the family.

Well, it would all be a busy night if they could manage to leave their room. Roxie woke up extremely hungry for her bear.

Until Remi pounded on the door, grumbling that Colt had a job to do and they were slammed.

* * *

By the time the sun had set, the Peltier house knew about Colt and Roxie finally being mated. So, Colt was getting lots of congratulations and handshakes at the bar in between serving up drinks. Roxie jumped into help deliver orders for the waitresses, while letting them know that she was not scalping their tips, just trying to help. They all appreciated it.

Ash was there with Otto, Kyrian, Amanda, Talon and Sunshine. Talon was another former Dark-Hunter who got his soul back with the help of his wife Sunshine. So, like Kyrian, Talon can be out in the daylight now. And Acheron could always be in the sun, no one really knows why he is different from the other Dark-Hunter, but he is. Anyway, they had all come to the bar early to get dinner before the night time patrols while they former Dark-Hunters helped during the busy season. And, they all wanted to congratulate Roxie on making her decision.

Otto was at least happy to hear that Roxie still wanted to be a squire, even if she did not become Blood Rites.

"I thought you were trying to push me out Otto. Why do you look disappointed with my decision?" She asked.

The other squire lifted a brow. "I was never trying to push you out. I have a lot of respect for your family history. And, you have incredible skills. You would have actually been one of the best of the Blood Rites. The only hang up was all of this." He gestured around Sanctuary. "The fact that you are part bear, meant that all of this was a possibility at some point. If you had not mated now and you became Blood Rites, then you could have ended up mated five years from now. And things would have turned out much worse. I just didn't want to see you get hurt over something you could not control."

Otto took a deep breath and put his sunglasses back on as Kell was walking in the door. "Now, don't go around telling anyone about that last part. I have a reputation for being an asshole and I would like to keep it." Then he walked out the door.

Kell stopped and looked at the squire as he left. "Did I miss something?"

Roxie put her hands on her hips. "Yeah. Where's my hug?"

Kell gave her a hug that squeezed all of the air out of her lungs. "OK, big guy. I get it. I love you too." Then he kissed her forehead and sat down to eat before getting out to his patrols. Kyrian and Talon stayed just a little longer before they left. Ash offered to make sure that Amanda and Sunshine made it home safe before he also started his patrols. That just left Roxie with Kell.

"Are you really alright with this?" Roxie asked.

Kell looked at her, then stood up and walked over to the bar and extended his hand to Colt. The two men started talking, uncomfortably, but actually talking while Colt continued to work on drink orders. Roxie ran up behind Kell and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she returned to helping with food deliveries.

It did not take long before some drunk asshole tried to cop a feel on Roxie. Before either Kell or Colt could kill the man, Roxie already had him flipped onto his back on the ground. "I really don't care how much you've had to drink. No one touches the women here unless they invite you first. Got it?" She growled at the man.

He quickly nodded his head and uttered a slew of apologies. Dev grabbed the guy up and helped him out before Colt decided to take out his anger on the human. Fang came around and frowned.

"Sorry for causing a scene." Roxie mumbled and dropped her eyes.

Fang barked out a laugh. "No. The guy, he deserved it. We have no problems in keeping the customers in line on that shit, especially where our mates are concerned. I am more concerned about the table that you broke in the process."

She blushed. She had not even realized that she broke anything. So, she looked at the table. "It's a simple fix, if you have welding equipment around, I can patch it up right now."

Fang looked at her. Both Kell and Colt answered at the same time. "She really can."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Fang, meet Kell. He is the badass that makes all of those droolicious weapons for the Dark-Hunters. He is also the man that raised me. I have spent the past ten years working in his workshop. If it is metal, I can probably do it. If I can't, then I can call Kell to find out what to do."

Fang gave a wide grin. "Good to know you can be put to work around here. We can deal with this tomorrow." Then he picked up the table and carried it through the crowd.

Colt moved out from behind the bar. "You know, that was damn sexy." He said as he pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"Hey man. I am still here." Kell growled.

Colt blushed and stepped back, running his hands through his hair. Roxie laughed. "But, you need to be going on patrol." She pulled Kell to the door. Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, he left.

* * *

The rest of the night, Roxie helped where she could. She watched as Colt broke up two more fights and nearly took the arm off of another guy that tried to hit on her. Damn, she liked how dominant he was around the other men. It made her absolutely sizzle with need. By the time the band was getting ready to perform, several other members of the family had made their way over to her for introductions and congratulations. Colt smiled with pride at each person that accepted her.

Colt was so impressed with Roxie. She handled herself amazingly well given all of the challenges she had been going through. And now that she did not have the aura of being seriously pissed off at everyone, they all welcomed her to the family. The pride of it, of her, was so powerful, he struggled to concentrate on the drinks he had to serve through the evening.

As he jumped up onto the stage to start playing, he asked Roxie to sit off to the side, where he could watch her. After the two earlier issues with drunken men, he didn't want her out of his sight. Fortunately for him, she did not fight him on it.

It was definitely a different feel for the night as the place was packed to the gills, people were super drunk already, and women kept flashing the band for the beads that Angel tossed out to the crowd. Roxie supposed she should be jealous, but how could she be when Colt only had his eyes on her the whole time. She lost herself in the look on his face. The intensity of his eyes, the small smile that tugged at his lips. He looked at her with love, with pride, with lust. And he was hers. Her mate. She still could not believe that.

She was happy and in love, with a bear! And he was all hers.

After a few songs, one woman tried to climb on stage and grope Colt. He had been so focused on Roxie that he didn't see it coming. But, before Roxie could jump up to interfere, Angle had his arm wrapped around the woman and was hauling her away. Colt raised a brow and laughed while he mouthed the word "sorry" toward Roxie.

Once Angel returned to the mic, without the woman, he leaned over to Colt to whisper something and then quickly said something to the other members of the band.

"Alrighty boys and girls. Since we seem to have a few in the crowd tonight that are extra excited to see our lead guitar player, Colt, we thought we should take the moment to burst everyone's bubble."

Colt jumped down to where Roxie sat and took her hand and lead her onto the stage.

"For all of the friends and family here with us tonight, we would like to introduce you all to the very new Mrs. Colten Theodorakopolis." Applause and congratulations rang out around the bar. "Now, ladies, keep a hold of your jealousy. Colt only has eyes for Roxie, and she probably would break your arm if you try to get in the middle again."

Roxie was blushing, but Colt leaned against one of the amplifiers as he pulled her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to settle in with his guitar once again. And they all broke into playing a quieter rock ballad. Roxie closed her eyes and melted into her mate. She leaned her head back against his shoulder while he dropped his head to nuzzle into her neck as he played.

Kell stood at the door while he watched Roxie and Colt on stage. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright with this?" Dev asked him.

Kell shrugged. "I have to be. I don't really have a choice. I am just glad that I didn't screw things up."

"You know, you did right by her. Now that I know about her vision, I understand why you didn't push for her to meet us sooner. Honestly, I don't know if she ever would have opened up had she not met Colt." The bear put a hand on Kell's shoulder.

Kell gave the man a smile. "Thanks bear. Just, please make sure she stays safe and happy here."


End file.
